


淡粉色岛屿

by McMaus



Category: Produce101 Season2
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMaus/pseuds/McMaus
Summary: 从姜丹尼尔和朴志训第一次见面开始。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不要ky

淡粉色岛屿（一）

 

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

一、

朴志训第一次见到姜义建的时候是傍晚，他猜外面天快黑了，但是监狱高墙竖起、钢筋铁骨，他只能通过高高悬着的电子钟表估计着外面的天色。

他刚刚被收监，胸前挂着编码，在这里他不再是朴志训，而是C0529。他跟着前面两个一路叽叽喳喳的年轻狱警，手指落在身侧，轻抚着人造棉质地的粉色囚服，嘴唇干燥得像是死亡的荒漠。

粉色的囚服，这座臭名昭著的私人监狱用粉色的囚服给外人一种错觉，但路人皆知这里弱肉强食，是世界上死亡率最高的监狱之一，有进无出，关着的有最穷凶极恶的罪犯，智商极高毫无情感的反社会，被悄悄送进来的那些上位大佬们的宿敌，和藏在暗处的最高掌权者，蛰伏在这个没有政/府和律法污染的粉色的幻境里，把监狱当幌子，在这里像蜘蛛一样操控着外界。  
朴志训忍不住在心里嗤笑，像他这种被莫须有栽赃的所谓金融诈骗犯，没有背景，没有人脉，甚至没有金钱，这样也能被关进来，有点受宠若惊，真是太看得起他了。  
所谓粉红色的囚服，不过是麻醉神经的第一步而已。

电子钟在下一秒跳到了18:00，铃声响遍了这个像是黑暗巢穴的建筑物，然后稀稀拉拉的声音此起彼伏，朴志训抬头看了眼，发现每个狱室的电子门都自动打了开来。

尹智圣转过头看了眼后面一直低着头抿着嘴不发一言的新人，和旁边李大辉交换了一下眼神。  
“C0529，你这收监时间很巧，正好碰上了饭点，你是现在想去食堂，还是先去你分配到的狱室看一下？”

旁边娃娃脸的狱警接口道，“去了食堂，狱室就得你自己找了去了，路上会发生什么，我们不能护送你，所以也不能保证。” 他暗示地看了看朴志训漂亮的脸蛋儿和有些瘦弱的身板。“当然，去了狱室，错过了饭点，我们也爱莫能助，只能指望明天早饭丰盛点咯。”

这个粉红色的地狱里有三个区，三栋楼。一区处在这里食物链的最顶端，那里的犯人只手遮天，人最少，却享有最多数的资源，他们住在第一栋楼。二区的犯人则普通一点，虽都非富即贵，但无法和一区相比。至于三区，朴志训即将去的三区这是这里的最底层，犯人数量最多，没有独立的狱室，没有足够的食物、水源或是生命保障，像他一样的替死鬼不在少数，即使死了也无人在意。除非往上爬，在不被注意的时候解决掉更高层级的人，也可以爬上更高层级的人的床，这样，才有活下去、或是升区的可能。

新收监的三区犯人C0529没有立刻做出选择，两个狱警以为他只是精神恍惚，难得地给了这个看起来格外年轻的犯人一些多余的时间。

朴志训并不在发呆，他只是在刚刚抬头的时候无意间瞄过了第一栋楼，那里最高楼的钢化玻璃墙后面站了一个人，在暗灰色的阴影里，面容模糊不清，只能隐约看到高大的身躯，像一只慵懒的豹子闲散地靠在那里，俯瞰着底下这群因为食物倾巢而出的蝼蚁。  
明明只是一瞥，可朴志训背后却汗毛立了起来，只是这么远的毫无攻击的一眼，却让他觉得整个人都被一把尖刀穿过。他整个人一颤，心道不好。  
这是他被危险勾引的前兆，他浑身的荷尔蒙都因为这一眼而躁动不安。

这是朴志训第一次见到姜义建。

及时回神。  
他看到面前还在等他做决定的两个狱警，晦暗不明地低下头，温声地，有些低声下气地说，“麻烦两位带我去狱室，非常感谢。”  
这似乎是个根本不需要思考的选择。

李大辉眯了眯笑眼，拍拍尹智圣的肩，“那哥，我们带他去吧。”  
仿佛他和尹智圣都是很好说话的样子。

进了狱室，没有窗户，墙都被糊上了有些粘腻的粉红色，逼仄狭小，湿气重，只有两个小小的床，一侧上面铺了两侧床垫，和一个厚厚的被子，一个小小的枕头，甚至旁边还有一个不大不小的床头柜。而另一侧的床，只有一层床单，其他空无一物。

尹智圣用警杖指了指，“那就是你的床咯，小可爱。” 他看了看，“这里光线挺好的，空气也清新，三区新人有这个待遇很不错了。”

朴志训很安静，掀了掀眼皮子，“嗯。”

李大辉揉了揉自己的刘海，跟着尹智圣的示意往外走，“那就到这了，我们走了，以后这里都是三区专门的狱警负责了。” 他眨了眨眼，“注意安全，好好活着。”

然后两人就离开了。  
电子门缓缓关上，将那个狭小的空间完全隔绝在了身后。

尹智圣漫不经心地转过头，笑盈盈地，“这个新来的看起来乖得过分，不知道惹急了会不会亮爪子。”  
“长得挺好看，看起来比我还年轻诶。” 旁边的李大辉接话道，“我们回去把编号输一下，告诉狱长新人已经安妥好了。快点往回走吧，马上三区的晚饭时间就要结束了，我可不想被归来的三区淹没——” 转了转眼珠子，“要是碰到成云哥，他肯定会觉得我俩在这里碍事。”  
尹智圣有些好笑道，“成云那么温柔的人，也就小朋友你骨头里挑刺…” 然后别在腰间的呼机打断了他的调侃，他低头一看，“靠——” 

“怎么了？”  
“是丹尼尔叫我们。”

 

*

 

朴志训坐在地板上发呆，冰凉的钢化地板硌着他的腰，寒意顺着尾椎骨往上爬。

他回想起两个狱警离开前的笑容，体贴的嘱咐，只觉得头脑一片空白，本来应该被恐惧占据的大脑，现在一片空白。  
他想着即将出现的室友，不知道会不会凶神恶煞满脸横肉，然后在半夜因为过于饥饿，爬起来掐死他，放干他的血喝掉。毕竟在这里的人都会把牢底坐穿，谁也不在意多杀几个人。  
他想着自己已经快两天没有滴水未进的身体，不知道是先被室友杀死，还是先是因为脱水而死。  
他想着自己入狱前的洁癖，想到自己每天如果不洗澡便会精神崩溃，现在甚至都不知道这里能否洗漱，会不会很快就变得狼狈肮脏，散发难闻的气息。  
他想着自己上周才买的新的荧光橙色的夹克，花了大笔的银子，却再也没有机会穿，只能在这个粉红色的地狱里默默等死。  
他想着——

“哔————”  
时间跳到18:15，电子门分秒不差的再次打开，有些懵的朴志训在自己的思维里抬起头，迎着光看向走进来的未来室友。

“哎呀，差一点就没赶上，要是这门在我回来之前关了我就得在外面呆一晚了，那会死人的…” 男孩子低声嘟囔，“诶——? 新室友？”

朴志训盯着面前看起来比他还小一点的男孩子，有些愣愣地想着这和刚刚想象的不一样啊。  
面前男孩子露出了一个有点羞涩的笑容，“你好啊新室友，我叫裴珍映，已经在这里住了半年了。”  
指了指自己胸前的编号C0510。

只顿了一秒钟，他及时地从善如流回复道，“我叫朴志训，刚刚进来的。”  
两个人及时地整理了一下前后辈。在这种穷凶极恶的地方，这么点最基本的礼仪变得可有可无，可又格外重要。

裴珍映已经挪到自己的床上，拉开床头柜，拿出一个游戏机，然后转身往床上一仰。“成云哥和我说过要有新室友了，还提醒我说可能很糟糕。” 他有些腼腆地，目不转睛地边打着游戏边说，“你比我想象的好太多了。”

朴志训讪笑，心道，你也比我想得好太多了。

新室友意识到了他格外的安静，眼睛从游戏上抬起来，看了他一眼，“才发现你没有被子，先用我备用的吧。” 说着用脚趾拉开了第二个床头柜，露出了里面灰色的小小的一个空调被。

“这些都是成云哥给我的，” 他乐滋滋地笑，“你明天就会见到成云哥了，你要是听话，他就会很温柔的。不太过分的要求，他说不定会满足你。真不知道为何隔壁那么怕他。他是之前二区的人，去年才调过来的。”

那个成云哥大概就是负责三区的狱警吧。朴志训接过被子，神情终于放松了一点，太好了，这个室友看起来不像是会半夜杀人的那种变态，而他似乎还有机会再次拥有自己荧光色的时尚。

裴珍映想了想，又悄悄地说，“可我完全不想去二区啊，二区每个人都过得与世隔绝，说好听点叫拥有隐私，其实就是一天24小时于别人毫无交流，在一片小地方里吃喝拉撒，物质条件好又怎么样，要是我，我会疯掉的。”

朴志训毕竟年纪也不大，放下了心防也开始多话了一点，“那一区呢，一区会不会也并非传闻的那样为所欲为？”  
他想起了他看到的那个站在一楼顶层的男人，心里隐隐一跳。

裴珍映看了他眼，“志训哥，二区的人我们可以随便调侃，” 他古怪地笑了笑，“一区的人，我们可是连谈都不敢多谈。他们看似是犯人，但连狱警都会避开他们。” 

“珍映啊，我看你年纪这么小，怎么会被关到这里来。”

裴珍映长着一张安静腼腆的脸，巴掌大的面庞，下颌柔和清瘦，黑漆漆的头发，乖巧可爱，像是一个不知世事的青涩高中生，外人常道他内敛，不急不躁，玩起游戏来什么烦恼都能抛掉，哪怕是河成云也很少见到今天这样的他，他今天对着朴志训格外的话多，终于有了点他这个年纪特有的活力热情。最漂亮的就是他那双眼睛，像一汪亮亮的泉水。

现在这汪泉水对上了朴志训同样干净漂亮的桃花眼，笑意从裴珍映黑漆漆的眼底泛滥开来。

“我半年前回家的路上遇到三个和我要保护费的小混混，他们砸了我妈给我买的自行车，还折了我的肩膀，” 他还是那么腼腆温柔，絮絮叨叨，“我只好拿我爸送我的项链，把他们三个的头勒了下来。你不知道，他们三个都比我高比我大，我差点就失手。以前这么做都没有人怪过我，可谁知道这三人有点背景，没办法。”

那双温温柔柔的眼睛里，多多少少带上了一点懊恼。

“志训哥你说，都有背景了，怎么还来和我要保护费？害我白白浪费力气，倒了霉，还被他们背后的人弄进来了。”

朴志训看着坐在他对面床上的裴珍映，双手揪住了那张薄薄的灰色空调被，嘴角毫无意识地带着笑容，有些茫然地附和道，“是啊，收保护费这种事情也太掉价了，还找你这种看起来弱不禁风的男孩子。”

裴珍映当然看不见，朴志训那张漂亮的脸上真诚又轻柔的笑容背后，藏着他一身骇然的冷汗。

裴珍映之所以今天话这么多，是因为朴志训是他半年来第一个室友。毕竟在他到来之前，一直独居的裴珍映的日子，就和他口中那些快要疯掉的二区人毫无区别。

表面上来看，朴志训毫无靠山，美丽又脆弱，像一只新生的猫科动物，只能靠天性里敏感的自保意识在片粉色的浩劫里找到生路。

但能进来这里的人，哪有那么容易就会死掉呢。

 

*

 

尹智圣和李大辉战战兢兢地站在姜丹尼尔的背后，看着那个背对着他们的男人悠闲地靠在窗檐上，他正在好整以暇地欣赏着底下无边无际的粉红色海洋。

“智圣哥。”  
他转过身来，外面的人工光线从他高大的身体上投射下来，落下一片阴影，他的脸也显得忽明忽暗的。

尹智圣看着这个男人笑起来，他笑起来的时候眼角的痣也跟着上挑，眼睛都眯了起来，笑得灿烂爽朗，干干净净，像是人们青春年少的回忆里总会有的那一种大男孩，配着他那美好的身躯和肉体，简直把无辜的性感发挥到了极致。

尹智圣若不是足够了解他，一定也会被这样貌给糊弄了心神。

“旼泫哥说他今天让你们新收监了一个三区的孩子，是吗？” 他看起来笑得欣喜又纯真。

“是的，” 他快速和李大辉交换了一个惊讶的目光，然后低头看了眼今天的收监记录，“狱长让我把放给之前那个一直独居的三区孩子做室友，编号是C0529。”

姜丹尼尔笑容不变，看了他们会儿，“那挺好的，辛苦哥和大辉了。那孩子是叫志训吗？”

李大辉确定了下记录，咽了口唾沫，“是的。”

高个子男人又眯了眯眼，摆摆手，示意他俩可以出去了。

两人立刻迅速转身，往门外走。

走着走着，背后又传来一道，“那麻烦你们帮我照顾一下，不用太关心，也不用特殊待遇，别让那小孩子给人搞死了就好。”

 

-tbc-


	2. 淡粉色岛屿 二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要ky

淡粉色岛屿 （二）

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*这章为过渡章  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

二、

朴志训是被极度缺水的身体叫醒的，他睁开眼睛，用了大概十几秒清醒，快要冒火的嗓子和天花板上像眼睛一样的电子钟，都在无声地提醒着他正在这个人性完全失格的囚笼里。

06:58。

这不太朴志训。朴志训是一个睡眠成瘾者，他无时无刻都可以睡着，颠簸的巴士里，烈日太阳下，或者是高三课堂上。这个时间点的他自主醒来，是他的身体在警告他，他的体力负荷已经快要超越临界点。

他侧头看了眼还在熟睡的裴珍映，他藏在他厚厚的被子里，眉头松开，仿佛是一个无忧无虑的少年郎。朴志训恍惚了一瞬，然后下一秒，昨晚暗淡灯光里裴珍映漆黑的——毫无感情的——双眼就出现在了他的脑海里。  
他打了一个寒颤，可能是因为温度太低，而他只有一层薄被，也可能是因为他庆幸，至少活过了第一个夜晚。

07:00。

尖锐的晨起铃声瞬间呼啸而起，还在被窝里的裴珍映猛地睁开眼睛，正好对上了朴志训还来不及收回去的视线。  
裴珍映看了眼自己的室友，眼角弯着，迅速带出一点睡意惺忪的笑意，像是完全没注意到一瞬间僵住的朴志训，一副完全不在意的样子。  
“志训哥，早…” 他因为困顿，声音变得迷迷糊糊，“我们最好赶快起床，七点零五电子门开，不及时出去的话，就没有早饭可以吃了。” 又接连打了几个哈欠，“我猜哥你昨天没吃晚饭吧？” 

朴志训轻轻松开紧绷的身体，尽量回了一个轻快的笑容，“是，” 小心翼翼地，“我们可以洗漱吧？我是指刷牙洗脸、洗澡…之类的。”

“当然可以。”

裴珍映已经开始换衣服了，他毫不在意的脱下统一发放的粉红色睡衣，露出自己的身体——朴志训看到上面有很多已经淡到看不见的疤痕——然后就以迅雷不及掩耳之势套上了囚服。

转眼看到目瞪口呆的朴志训，裴珍映脸红了红，“在这里，速度很重要的。它决定了你能不能多睡一分钟。” 像是在传达一个重要诀窍一样。

朴志训点头示意收到，并以微笑表达感谢。

身为一个新人，朴志训还没有自己的睡衣，或者其他任何生活用品，他直接从床上坐起来，下床，穿着昨日收监时的囚服，带着满身的疲惫和灰尘，等待狱室的门打开。

07:15。

他坐在早餐桌上，大口喝着刚刚分发下来的矿泉水，面前的盘子里只有两片干瘪的面包干。

直到这一刻朴志训才稍稍回过神来，他回想起刚刚三区的犯人一个一个像饺子进锅一样走进盥洗室，脸色麻木的接过面前水池边自动弹出的一次性牙具和毛巾，他悄悄地打量四周，发现三区的人比他想象得还要少，百来十号人，高矮胖瘦，年轻年老，行尸走肉。  
即使这样，他在洗脸的时候还是敏锐地感觉到了落在他身上的那些视线，不怀好意的。

朴志训的身体在水的滋润下逐渐缓过气来，他愁眉苦脸的看着盘子里并不美味的面包片，“珍映啊，你们平常早上就吃这个吗？”

旁边的讨论声也没停下来，“我压50刀，新来的在裴珍映手下活不过一周…”  
“75刀，五天——”

朴志训面无表情，就像什么都没听到一样。

裴珍映不动声色地朝四周看了圈。

这才笑着看了眼朴志训，“哥别慌，等会儿成云哥到了，会给我们带吃的。” 想了想又补充道，“也别在意旁边的人，你新来的，大家总归会有些好奇心，喜欢八卦。毕竟我们日常里，也没什么别的有意思的事情了。”

07:18。

食堂大门从外面被哗得打开。

年轻的狱警走了进来，堂内原本还有些喧嚣的窃窃私语像是瞬间被人按了暂停键，变得无比安静。

静得只能听见狱警由远及近的脚步声。

他长得很秀丽，就像这个监狱里其他的管理人员一样，秀丽这个词形容河成云再适合不过，看起来没有攻击力，没人能把这种好看的人和什么恶魔啊杀人犯啊之类的词联系起来。

他看起来随意自在，头发也打理得恰到好处，只有狱警的制服给他加了几分压迫感。他左手拿着一盒刚刚出炉的曲奇，右手拿着一罐牛奶，制服裤子右侧的突起出枪支的形状，左侧别着警杖。

朴志训想，这是河成云。

河成云走到裴珍映面前，放下曲奇和牛奶，揉了揉他的头发。

07:20。

河成云抬起身，不紧不慢地往四周看了圈。

三区食堂静得连根针落地都能听见，“你们早餐吃得是越来越吵了，我在门外就听到了声音。”

“我刚刚从智圣哥那儿听了个故事，觉着挺有意思，想分享给你们。” 他比了个手势，“昨天二区午饭的时候，有人声音太响了。” 

“不知道为什么，吵到了当时正好在外放风的一位一区的。” 坐在对面的裴珍映一听，轻轻抬起手往脖子边一划。

“可怜智圣哥，下午茶都没喝完，只能忙着帮这位二区人把四肢给收殓了，还得顺便送到医务室给溶了。虽然说听起来很方便的样子，但我还是不喜欢麻烦的，知道吧？”

笑得和蔼可亲。

“当然也不是所有一区人都这样，你们也可以碰碰运气。只是据说丹尼尔哥最近也闲了起来，很想出楼溜达。”

朴志训听到这个名字，条件发射地抬头，情不自禁把那个人和这个名字对号入座。  
却正好遇上了河成云递来的别有深意的眼光。他只好装作无事地掠过，看到了周围人都微微苍白了的脸色。

河成云低头又看了眼现在把头埋下去的朴志训，只能看到男孩子头顶小小的发旋。脑海里回想起来昨晚李大辉把这个朴志训的新人资料和照片放到他眼前的样子。

07:23。

河成云离开后，早餐时间还有两分钟结束。  
裴珍映把牛奶和一半的曲奇都塞给了最近看起来有些营养不良的朴志训。  
“我就说吧，成云哥很好的。”

07:24。

他悄悄地，冲动地，再次抬头往昨天那顶楼看去。

这是朴志训第二次看见姜义建。

那个人此时似是在最高处俯视着他，目光像一张网一样遮天蔽日而下，带着灼人的温度。朴志训心脏狂跳，多巴胺无法抑制地开始分泌。

但下一秒他再看回去，那个人已经不在那里，刚刚那一瞬就好像错觉一般。

 

*

昨天傍晚。

邕圣祐和金在焕坐在休息室里，金在焕没穿袜子，光脚走在新埔的地毯上，拿出杯子给自己倒了杯咖啡。

邕圣祐拿着本书靠在沙发上，有些无所事事。  
对于这两个上位者来说，这个傍晚只是一个普通的傍晚，一个昏昏欲睡、不太提得起劲儿的傍晚。  
直到敲门声打破了这片寂静。

照常来说，除非有紧急情况，没有什么人敢在一区人休息的时候来打扰，这是一个人尽皆知的潜规则。所以本来喝了咖啡也快要睡着的金在焕听到敲门声后，一下子醒了过来，发现旁边的邕圣祐也饶有兴致地支起了身。

“进来吧。”

门开后露出了李大辉气喘吁吁的脸。

“圣祐哥，在焕哥…”

“大辉呀，不要直接走进来，脱了鞋再进来，” 邕圣祐好心提醒道，“这个毛毯是丹尼尔新换的，你要是踩脏了——”  
然后满意地看着李姓小朋友瞬间白了的脸色。

金在焕瞥了眼邕圣祐，让他别打趣人了，示意在门口踌躇着不敢走进来的李大辉有话快说。

片刻后，室内一片寂静。

金在焕：“你说哪个丹尼尔？那个丹尼尔？我们的丹尼尔？”

邕圣祐：“你去找过成云哥了？怎么有空来我们这儿磨叽？不怕没赶上你那位脆弱的新人一不小心就被人搞死了？”

李大辉小心翼翼地走进来，吸了口汽水，点着头嘟囔，“我刚刚已经找过成云哥了，拜托他先帮忙照应一下。可真跑死我了。”

“那智圣呢？”

“他也在来休息室的路上，丹尼尔哥可能给了他别事情做。”

金在焕拍了拍跑得泪眼汪汪的小朋友的背，示意他也休息下。

茶几上放着李大辉带来的照片，照片里的男孩子，明明没有笑，但一双漂亮的桃花眼却硬是含着笑意，整个人就像一朵刚刚开放的玫瑰，带着少年特有的香气。

 

*

昨天傍晚。

晚饭时间，河成云带着朴志训的照片，匆匆走到正在吃饭的裴珍映面前，在他面前坐下来。  
然后把照片递给了他。

“刚刚李大辉狂奔着来找了我，两件事，” 他示意裴珍映看照片，“第一，这是你阿黄给你分配的室友。” 他停了停，等裴珍映消化。  
“第二，” 他声音压得很低，“刚刚一区那位下了指示，要我们照顾他，我平时不在的时候，你就看好他，别给谁钻了空子。他今天才被收监，估计现在正一脸茫然地坐在你们狱室里。我是掐着分秒才赶上来给你提个醒，别一无所知地把人给搞残了。”

裴珍映好笑地看了眼急急赶来的河成云，又看了眼照片里和他差不多大的漂亮男孩子。  
露出了一个招牌的腼腆笑容。

“好啊，成云哥。”

 

*

今天早上。

姜丹尼尔倚在沙发上，透过玻璃看着楼下坐在食堂里吃着早饭的朴志训，看着他红着耳朵接过对面人塞给他的食物。

男人的眼睛暗了暗。

姜丹尼尔觉得，他的男孩是如此一无所知，天真可爱，还以为着凭借运气便可以在这片烂漫粉色里活下来。

他眯着眼睛看着那个小孩抿着干燥的嘴角，安静地低着头听着旁边狱警的发言。乖巧，怯懦，又脆弱，还硬撑着倔强不屈的样子。

背后传来开门声，邕圣祐走进来，看见男人专心致志往下看的样子，无声笑了笑，“丹尼尔，怎么，真喜欢上那个小朋友了？”

隔了会儿，姜丹尼尔仿佛才注意到他在似的转过头来，面无表情的脸上也慢慢扬起了熟悉的笑容。“圣祐哥，” 他眼睛笑得眯起来，嘴巴咧开来，是如此无害的弧度，“你看他什么都不知道的样子，心怀希望的样子，是不是可爱极了？”

他想起朴志训刚刚走进这里时抬头望向他的那一眼，像是一只误入陷阱的羔羊。

 

*

朴志训站在浴室外，冷淡地看着面前比他高出快一倍的三区犯人。

对方落在他脸上的目光不屑又淫亵，满身的肥肉都在宣告着他的来意不善。  
这个三区犯人在朴志训刚刚被收监的时候就盯上了他，在这个地方，如果没有强势的能力相匹配的话，过分出众的容貌在多数时候只会是累赘。

朴志训在内心叹了口气，想起他自己硬要来洗澡前裴珍映有些担忧的脸，果然应该听他话的。

好整以暇地等着对方先开口。

“小朋友，你要是今晚陪我玩一玩，我现在就放过你。” 对面的男人朝着他看起来不堪一击的脖颈比了比，“如果不同意的话，也没事儿，毕竟没什么人太在意三区少了个人。”

朴志训手掌在发抖。他抬起头，眯着眼睛看了会儿面前的陌生人，握紧了手里的东西。

片刻间，小孩儿脸上也露出笑容，“如果我就是说不呢？”

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

淡粉色岛屿 （三）

/本章含轻微血腥暴力/

 

本章重发，被lof删除了好几次。  
非常感谢删除前已经给予支持的小天使们！  
捉摸不透的河蟹词。

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

三、

小时候家境优越，习惯性使然，这样养大的男孩子在青春期里总是娇气的。早几年，朴志训还是个矜贵的小少年的时候，差不多就是这番样子。

三区监狱糟糕的生存条件意味着电吹风、微波炉、冰箱等一系列生活电器的缺席。刚刚洗完澡的他站在浴室门外，头发还在滴着水，顺着脖子从身上蜿蜒而下。

刘海软软地垂在他的前额上，模糊了他眼睛里不清不楚的狠戾，也有水珠乘虚而入，从刘海上啪嗒滴入到他的眼睛里。若他还是那个娇生惯养的朴志训，只怕会因为满头的湿气而心浮气躁。

可此时的他是C0529，他站在这个巨大无垠的粉色孤岛里，没有暖气，凝结在身上的水汽已经粘腻而湿冷。他只能忍受着自己无法吹干的刘海和头发，忍受着自己湿漉漉的脊背和身躯，忍受着劣质的一次性牙具和毛巾，忍受着粗糙的人造棉囚衣——  
忍受着面前不知好歹面脸油光的陌生三区犯人。

高壮的犯人低头看着面前瘦弱的新人，视线集中在他把自己咬得红彤彤的嘴唇上，少年唇瓣像新鲜的花骨朵。他知道三区这两天肖想这个男孩子的人很多，相比那些蠢蠢欲动却不敢动手的人，他十分乐意自己做那个第一个尝鲜的人。

“如果我就是说不呢？”

他嗤笑，“你觉得你有说不权力吗？”

朴志训脸上还是乖巧的笑容，仿佛没人能从他的笑脸下察觉到他的真实情绪。

陌生犯人慢慢俯下身，提高了声音，再次问到：“你觉得你有能力说不吗？”

异变发生在他俯下身的一瞬间。

年轻的新人在这刹那绷紧了牙床，接着毫不犹豫地出手——朴志训就着这个角度，一拳重重地砸向对方的脸。这出乎意料的一击，让对方整个人都往一侧倒去，乘着他没有反应过来这个空隙，朴志训又是两拳打去，这下却反应过来的人迅速躲过。

那人揉了揉脸，一只手抹过嘴边被打出的血迹，在抬起头来时，眼神凶狠了起来。

他居高临下地盯着朴志训，咧开嘴，血沫粘在他的牙齿上，怒火烧在他的脸上。然后下一瞬就把朴志训一把拎了起来，然后拳头就向他的腹部打去。

“我本来想今晚对你温柔一点的。” 他咔哒一声捏住朴志训的肩膀，然后把他往地上一甩，“可你真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

朴志训趴在地上，大脑充血，耳鸣轰响。而对方看着地上仿佛下一秒就能被他踩死的男孩子，冷血地舒展胳膊，然后提起脚就想往他的小腿骨踩下——

“喂，你们挡道了。”  
懒洋洋的声音从对手的后面传来。

犯人愣了一下，下意识地转头看去——就在他恍神的这一刹，上一秒还在地上仿佛奄奄一息的朴志训迅速跳起来，瞬间把原本一直用力握在手里的一次性牙刷朝犯人颈下动脉狠狠地刺了进去，快到能听到血肉被撕开后轻微的扑哧声——他似乎是觉得这一手不够狠，一边卡住牙刷，一边从上衣撕下一块布条，在对方气管上方缠了一道，用力勒住。

动脉被刺穿的瞬间，有大量血液喷射而出，溅了朴志训一脸一身，他一声不吭，死死地勒紧布条，直到身下的身体完全断气为止。

然后他喘着气从尸体上下来，像力竭一样地蹲在旁边，满身鲜血，一双眼睛涣散地盯着某个虚空焦点。

刚刚出现过的那个声音再次响了起来，懒洋洋的，无机质的——  
“你明明知道我没离开。” 他听上去如此不谙世事，“就在施行刚刚那个糟糕的处刑手法时，你把你的弱点都暴露出来了，你不怕我乘虚而入？为什么要选择这么破绽百出的杀人方式？”

 

朴志训顺着声音的方向看过去，入眼的先是标着B0923的编号牌，巨大的B像一道充满压迫感的光线刺进他的眼眶里。

男孩子懒散地靠在墙上，注视着体力透支的朴志训。朴志训也在不动声色地看着他，对方长得清秀又冷淡，瘦瘦高高，漆黑的头发，漆黑的睫毛，和被睫毛微微遮住的漆黑的眼睛。

他在内心吹了声口哨，这是他亲眼见到的第一个二区人。

他蹒跚着站起来，低低地发出一阵呻吟，他意识到自己的左肩是彻底废掉了。他伸出还算完好的右手揉了揉头发上渐渐结块的血迹，叹了口气，歪歪扭扭地往现在空无一人的浴室走过去。

留下了一句，“你要是想解决我，早就会动手了不是吗。不会等到现在。” 他因为疼痛，声音都变得轻微，“只可惜白洗了澡，现在得重洗了。”

完全无视了身后B0923脸上有些好奇的笑容。

 

*

 

尹智圣和李大辉视线死角里，用眼神无声地交流着。

尹智圣：幸好刚刚没出去，没想到这小子被逼到极限后爆发力这么强。  
李大辉：可哥你看他现在又伤又残的样子，你确定我们要报告给丹尼尔哥吗？

尹智圣默了一下，似是想起了什么，哆嗦了一下，做了个“不说会死”的手势。

李大辉委屈地翻了翻白眼。

两个又观察了会儿，确定那个二区的B0923不会对朴志训做些什么以后，悄悄地离开了。

还靠在墙上的B0923，眼角朝他们离开的地方一瞥，笑容里好奇心更盛。

 

*

 

朴志训洗完澡以后出来，他看着自己手腕、肩膀和腰间的淤青，叹了口气，不知道何时才会痊愈。至于脱臼了的肩膀，只能先回去看看裴珍映那小子能不能帮上忙。

他用毛巾擦着头发往前走——  
“你可终于洗完了。”

B0923还靠在刚刚他靠着的位置上，连姿势都没变，手放在口袋里，懒洋洋，悠闲满分。

朴志训叹气，“你怎么还在这里啊？” 他无奈地看着少年含着笑容的嘴角。“看到我这么狼狈，让你很高兴？”

“赖冠霖，” 对方随意地伸出脚踢了踢还倒在地上的肥胖尸体，看上去毫不费力地踩了踩，只是肉体里骨头折断的声音，在暗示着少年天生的怪力，“你准备怎么处理这个？”

“这是我第一次干这种事，我以为把他丢在这就好了。” 叹气，“朴志训。”

二区的人似乎被他的天真愉悦到。  
“你把他留在这儿，别人发现了，狱警就会找上你，相信我，你不会想知道被惩罚的滋味。”

“这里每天都死人，但被关惩罚室的只有那么寥寥几人。因为他们知道处理。”

朴志训这才正视起这个看起来过分年轻的二区犯人。  
“怎么？你想帮我？” 他很警觉，“我没什么可以给你的。”

赖冠霖笑得露出了一点小小的牙齿，“我什么都不缺，” 他还在笑，“我只是对你很好奇。” 

 

*

 

“你肩膀脱臼了，你要去医务室把肩膀接回去。” 赖冠霖低声在他耳边交代，“朴医生会去隔壁帮你拿固定支架和绷带。这就是你的机会，记住，在你后面柜子第二层第三个格子里。千万不要拿错，也小心不要被发现。”

朴志训看着刚刚似乎还无情无欲的小少年现在在他耳边有些狡猾地嘀咕，不禁有些好笑。

“三瓶就够了，你藏在袖子里带回来，兑好水以后我们可以把尸体溶掉。” 他看起来非常有经验，咬字带着独特的调子，凑在他的身边不急不慢地说着，他已经推断出所需要的剂量，“我们医生做得出最棒的溶解剂，溶解过程会很快，甚至结束后，还会带着些肉桂的香气。”

他说得如此轻松，把那一大坨多余的肥肉和骨头溶化成香气扑鼻的汁液，这对于赖冠霖来说，就好像午餐时间少吃两口蔬菜一样简单。

“这是最方便的方案，如果你失败，我们只能再想备用方案了。”

他们两并排坐在墙角，就像两个同龄好朋友，除了三区二区身份上的悬殊。  
他们完全不像是在讨论该如何分尸溶尸，而像是在说着什么纯洁的少年心事，路过的人如果不是知道他们都是这穷凶极恶地狱的一部分，只会以为是两个正值青春的高中生，正在课后闲聊。

但太和谐的画面在某人眼里只会显得过于刺眼。

朴志训还在心里纠结着如何处理今天的这个突发事件，就突然感觉到一股让他头皮直跳的尖锐视线逐渐逼近。

然后赖冠霖突然压住了他完好无损的那一边肩膀，低声说，“不要抬头，是姜丹尼尔。”

“什么？”

“不要抬头！”

提醒得太迟了。

朴志训在听到姜丹尼尔四个字的时候就已经无法自控地抬起了头。

这是朴志训第三次见到姜义建。

那人独身从走廊尽头走来，身上穿着统一的粉红色囚服，明明是相同的衣服，却硬是微微带出了没压制住的硝烟气息。

豹子，朴志训想到，他就像一头豹子，优雅矫健地巡视着属于自己的领地，面上是掌权者特有的冷漠。

他从他们面前路过，长长的四肢，健硕的肩胛。  
朴志训感觉到姜丹尼尔身上的压迫力从四面八方向他袭来，让他的心脏仿佛停止跳动了一样。

他以为，这个男人在路过的时候，至少会用余光看他一下，给他一个像前两次一样炽热的视线，可能没有那么热烈，但百分之一的炙热也足够用。

但没有，一点都没有，冷冷淡淡地漠视，站在一区食物链顶端的姜丹尼尔，之于三区的C0529，只是陌路人，只是有着云泥之别的陌路人。

所以说是错觉，朴志训的血在慢慢冷静下来，所以前两次那几乎震慑他灵魂的对视，是自以为是的错觉。未知的情绪让男孩子感到困扰，感到焦躁。

那人的离去和他出现一样，压迫力如潮水般散去。朴志训沉默地注视着他的背影消失在走廊转角处。

他就盯着他离开的那个点，抿住带着伤口的嘴角，不知道在想什么。

一只手在他面前晃了晃，“喂，朴志训，回神。” 直到被赖冠霖慢吞吞的声音打断。

“你知道，理论上来讲，你和我说话应该用敬语的对吧，赖冠霖？”

“可我是二区的。”

“……”

安静了片刻。

“你胆子很大。都说了是姜丹尼尔，你还抬头看。”

朴志训身为一个新人可能不知道，在这片不透风的巨型密室里，姜丹尼尔是被妖魔化的存在，是随便剁下脚整个监狱抖三抖的存在。  
关于他道听途说的传说太多，导致现在偶尔有人放风时看到他，都会产生是不是要性命不保的担忧。

“你为什么要隐藏实力？”  
过了会儿，赖冠霖冷不丁地说道。

“什么？”

“如果你能用那把又钝又劣质的牙刷插穿一个人的脖子，以你的力气和反应力，你绝对不会被那个三区的人吊打。

“你往他脸上的前两拳，根本没用力。

“我知道你肯定也注意到了之前在暗处跟踪你的两个人。

“所以我想到了，作为报答，你回答我下面这个问题就可以了。”

“朴志训，你是什么人？”

 

*

 

金在焕看着躺在沙发里浑身黑气弥漫的姜丹尼尔，这人现在就像个阴暗又受伤的大型犬类。

他戳了戳旁边的尹智圣，“智圣哥，你不是说及时通报，让他去英雄救美了吗？那为什么现在看上去那么不高兴？”

尹智圣有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“难道迷路了，没找到吗…”

结果被沙发上的人用阴恻恻的声音打断了，“我心情不好而已，所以现在很想找二区撒撒气。”

尹智圣没来得及闭上的嘴硬生生地咽了口口水，“什么？又是二区？他们前几天才被整，我要怎么和阿黄交代…” 

金在焕就差捂住他嘴来阻止他继续说下去了。

晚了。

“智圣哥，你也嫌我做太过分了吗？” 姜丹尼尔笑得有些伤心的样子，“这样子吧，那这几天你就先休息一下，知道你平时工作辛苦，换去惩罚室干个闲职，就当呼吸呼吸不同的空气。”

也是一副很体贴的样子。

接着也不管尹智圣一下子变得绿油油的脸色，“但是这周，二区还是不要出来活动了。”

似乎对自己的安排很满意，姜丹尼尔的眼睛像狐狸似的眯起来，那颗小小的痣也跟着微微上扬，反射着一点恶意又邪气的笑容，白皙的面容配着他殷红的唇角，在冷光里显得无比暧昧。

他从落地玻璃往外看，无声无息地注视着自己刚刚路过的那个走廊夹角。

 

*

 

朴佑镇是个看起来有些不苟言笑的狱医，朴志训想到。大部分刻板印象里，狱警总是在扮演着那个冷酷又铁面的角色，而臆想中的可怜囚犯们只有在生病的时候，才能在医务室的狱医那儿，得到一点温柔又人道的照料，洗刷去自己身上的血腥味儿。

但朴佑镇用他有些不愉的脸色直白告诉朴志训，想象终归只是想象。如沐春风？没有的事。

“每天，每天都有像你这样的傻蛋，来找我接肩膀。” 朴医生这么说着。

说是这么说，可他还是仔细又轻柔地查看了男孩的伤势，认真地看着他骨骼扭曲的情况，想着该怎么最大程度地减少接骨时的疼痛，尽管在外看来他少言又嘴毒。

朴志训看着他，有些内疚，又有些紧张。内疚的是他来这儿浪费医生的午餐时间，不过是为了更方便地肢解掉一个人的尸体。紧张的是，不知道自己能否成功偷到药剂。

朴佑镇示意穿着无菌病号服的朴志训在床边坐正，接着，医生的双手摸到他的关节骨下面，然后猛地一推。

“嘶——” 

“好了。”

朴佑镇转身脱下手套和口罩，取下来扔进旁边的废弃物桶里，一边问道：“需要我帮你拿板子固定住吗？” 他转头看了眼还在床上吃痛的朴志训，“看你选择，我刚刚看了下，你还挺聪明，被打的时候避开大关节面，只有一小部分脱节，所以不打固定也没什么太大关系。” 毕竟对于犯人来说，绷带在大多数时候会成为一种示弱的象征，那不是个好兆头。

“这是我第一次脱臼，朴医生，所以还是想恢复得彻底一些。” 朴志训露出他最常用的乖巧笑容，毫无心理障碍地扮演着一个虚弱的受害者角色。

“还挺娇气。”

朴佑镇出了诊室，指纹一按，电子门流畅地关上。正转身准备去隔壁拿医用材料——  
他看见姜丹尼尔修长的身影就藏在帘布的阴影里，一双眼睛静静地看着他。

像是在那儿站了很久的样子。

朴佑镇走上前，微微笑，“那我就先早退了？”  
男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“算我欠你一个人情。”

 

*

 

朴佑镇离开没多久，屋内突然黑了下来，光源瞬间的消失，让夜视力本就不太好的朴志训感到了慌乱。

难道停电了，他惊疑。只能摸着黑从床上转身，悬着一只胳膊慢慢地靠近后面的药品柜。

柜子第二层的第三个格子。  
他努力回想起赖冠霖在他耳边的低语。

黑暗让他的胆子变得很小。

就在这个时候，门口突然响起电子门被打开特有的声音——有人走进来了。

朴志训瞬间一身冷汗，只感觉那人越走越近，他只好收回原本伸出去准备拿药的手。

试探出声，“朴医生？”

回应他的是一声低沉的笑声。

越来越近的距离里，朴志训终于在黑暗里勉强拼凑出了对方模糊而暧昧的五官，他的瞳孔骤缩。

朴志训第四次遇见姜义建。

姜丹尼尔眯着弯弯的眼睛，嘴唇丰润，笑容甜蜜地看着面前完全呆住的漂亮孩子。

他比朴志训高太多，身形像是能把他完全覆盖住一样。他慢慢弯下身，伸出他苍白修长的手指，轻轻地摸上小孩脸颊上的伤痕和淤血。

“今天下午我看到你受伤了，太不乖了。” 他微凉的手指贴着他的皮肤，带着埋怨和溺爱的语气，像是在撒娇，“那让我的心情非常糟糕。怎么办呢，我们志训？”

靠得太近了。朴志训指尖轻颤，一双眼睛脆弱地盛满了面前人迫近的模样，他整个人都快要被他揽进怀里。

大事不妙——在一片寂静里——他晕乎乎地想到。

 

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

淡粉色岛屿 （四）

#感谢每一位给予支持的小天使读者！

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*本章为背景交代章  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

四、

姜丹尼尔的人生道路从出生起就无比坦荡，用最好的材质铺成，宽宽敞敞，连颗碎石子都没有，灰尘都被清扫得干净。

现在，他看着面前穿着有些宽大病号服的朴志训，脸上带着笑容，心里却想着，这个本来就看起来十分脆弱的小孩，居然还能变得更脆弱，就像一只惶恐不安的小动物。

他想亲吻他，因为姜丹尼尔喜欢看着他现在样子，喜欢看着朴志训因为他的靠近，不得不把一直维持在脸上的冷静面具扔掉，所以他想亲吻他。

而姜丹尼尔想做什么，就会做什么，委屈自己永远不在他选项内。

人的眼睛时常会因为物体靠得太近而无法对焦，朴志训在这个情景下终于深刻地亲自体会了一把。

近乎于负的距离，让朴志训能感到姜丹尼尔呼在他脸上细微的鼻息，男人充满侵略性的模样把他的眼眶塞满，失焦所带来的眩晕感让他大脑糊成一团，觉得男人向下搂住他后背的宽大手掌，把他的皮肤烫到打颤。

他的唇贴着他的唇。

所以姜丹尼尔开始亲吻朴志训。

一旦开始就一发不可收拾。四片唇瓣纠缠在一起，像是兽类间的撕咬，又像是情人间的爱和欲。

朴志训任由对方将他整个人搂在怀里，无法喘气，但也无法放开，像是被人抽走了全部的力气。他的受伤的双臂下意识地绕住男人的后颈，一副情难自控的样子。

姜丹尼尔也放任他把双手放在自己后颈上，对于自己把弱点暴露在朴志训面前毫不在意。似乎在他眼里，这个男孩没有一点威胁力。

男人格外地钟情对方嘴角破开的伤痕，舌尖总是有意无意地扫过那刚要愈合又被撕咬开的角落，然后满意地听到身下人不只是因为疼痛还是快感而发出的细碎呻吟。

这绵长的、湿答答的吻就这样持续了好久——姜丹尼尔在朴志训快要因为缺氧而窒息之前，才堪堪停了下来。

男人把脸埋在了他的颈窝，嘴唇贴在他的动脉上，轻轻喘气，留下一片温热的湿气。朴志训强忍着本性，才克制住自己差点一拳打出去的条件反射。

姜丹尼尔感觉到怀里人微微僵住的身体，发出了一声闷笑，像是安抚似的抬起头来，让两人的额头相抵。这个位置刚刚好，不是刚刚那种像是要互相嵌进身体里的狂热，也不是第一眼时天上地下的遥不可及。

姜丹尼尔看着他亮得惊人的眼睛，但再也没了下一个动作。

可这个距离，让朴志训第一次可以认真地、不那么头昏脑胀地凝视姜丹尼尔的脸。

高个男人白皙的脸上因为刚刚的亲吻，而染上了一点红晕，泪痣配着餍足的笑容，硬是给他原本有些桀骜的五官带上了一丝说不清道不明的媚意。

他明明长得如此无害，可说出的话，笑起来的样子，却总是带着阴冷的气息。

片刻后，姜丹尼尔松开搂着他的手，仿佛要说些什么，“不要和二区人走得太近。” 还那种如同撒娇的语气，像是不知道自己这话说得多突兀和强势一样，“你只是一个三区的，二区那帮人会把你整得骨头渣子都不剩。”

朴志训看着面前这个最没有资格说这句话的人，摆出一副乖巧的样子。“嗯。” 

这让姜丹尼尔有些兴味地多看了他一会儿，“嗯？” 眼看着朴志训又戴回了他冷静又听话的面具，“你就没什么想问我的？”

朴志训：“问了您会回答我吗？” 

语气恭恭敬敬，毫不逾位，仿佛刚刚昙花一现的意乱情迷只是一场幻觉。

姜丹尼尔笑了，“不会。” 意识到了这个浑身淤青，总在示弱的男孩子比他想象中更的更敏锐聪明。“今天那个人的尸体我帮你处理掉了，你如果真的那么聪明，就不应该在自身那么弱的情况下，还随意在放风时间乱跑。”

朴志训抬起头，听着姜丹尼尔这种久居上位、仿佛施舍一般的关心方式，只看见了男人漫不经心的下颌。

姜丹尼尔听见男孩子轻轻一笑，他一低头，正好对上了朴志训满含笑意，像浸了水汽一般的双眼里——“您对我可真好。” ——声音软糯糯，像化开的糖水。

朴志训看到他微微往后退了一点，两人间拉开了些距离，这么一个变化，就让姜丹尼尔的面容又隐于黑暗，变得无法看清，朴志训理所当然地错过了对方脸上一闪而过的困惑。

片刻后，对面的对他吩咐道：“因为医务室临时跳闸，所以佑镇得离开检查。”

“我今天没有来过这里，也没有其他任何人在这个时间点来过。” 姜丹尼尔顿了顿，“所以，你至始至终都是一个人呆在医疗房里，什么都没有做地等着朴医生回来。”

确认朴志训明白他的意思后，他毫不留恋地转身离开。

听到电子门打开又合上的声音，被留下来的朴志训，没有再伸手去拿溶尸剂，只是又沿着床边坐了下来。

低着头，刘海遮住了眼睛，他摸了摸嘴角，上面还残留着一些痕迹。一边沉默地想着刚刚他把手搭在那男人颈后时，对方毫无防备、任他为所欲为的样子。

而且他听见了——

“我还会来找你的。”

那人走之前这么悄悄地说道。

朴志训瘦削的肩膀抖了抖，仿佛在克制什么，但终究只是坐在床上，无声地笑了起来。

过了会儿，他听话地一动不动，一副被停电惊到的样子，乖乖地等着狱医归来。

室内安静得像是没有人来过。

 

*

 

邕圣祐一如既往地坐在他的躺椅上，姿势优雅，捧着一本书，绅士气质快要爆表——他专心致志的样子，活像一个风度翩翩的浊世佳公子。

直到这片静谧被一声震天响的摔门声打断，他眼里闪过的那一丝不耐烦，成功地暴露了他那斯文败类的本相。

姜丹尼尔迈着大步子走进来，没一点表情，看也不看地往自己的沙发边走，完全不顾刚刚他懒得脱掉的鞋，可能直接碾在了尹智圣和金在焕之前随手放在地上的靠垫和衣物上。

邕圣祐上下打量了会儿姜丹尼尔的侧脸，像是发现了什么似的看了看他的嘴角，问道，“见到你的小猫了？”

姜丹尼尔也没看他，就坐在那儿哼了下。

“偷到腥了？看你嘴巴，刚刚战况激烈啊？” 接着打趣，“也真是难为佑镇了。”

邕圣祐的想法很简单，这人之前对二区撒火无非是因为，丹尼尔觉得自己先看上的猎物，似乎被一个乳臭未干的小孩捷足先登了，现在跑去见了他的小猫，再借职权之便蹂躏人一番，理论上来说，火也撒了，气也该消了。  
毕竟，在他眼里，连名字都记不住的C0529不过是姜丹尼尔一时看上的玩物罢了。

姜丹尼尔青春期萌芽时，也曾面临过荷尔蒙无处发泄的迷茫，但相比较于其他同龄人都十分热忱的性和体液交换，他更倾向于纯粹的肉体之间直接的较量。也是那个时期，他把各种血腥的把戏都玩了个遍。

但就在十几分钟前，就在那个没有光线的医疗室里，就在那个充满了消毒水气味的床边，就在朴志训望进他眼里的——他第一次产生了一种，无法通过使用直接的暴力来疏解的冲动。

所以邕圣祐当然不会知道，坐在他面前这个粉色帝国的统治者，在那段不过片刻的唇齿交锋里，心神经历了怎样的惊涛骇浪。

 

*

 

很快朴佑镇就回来了，拉好了电闸，在一片冷光灯下，沉默不言地替朴志训支上固定绷带。两人之间的气氛，比之接骨时，冷凝了几分。

他假装没有看到医生意味深长的眼神，但也心下了然，刚刚事情大概少不了这位好医生的功劳。

他从医务室的里间出来，一路向外走。外面有一些担架，其中几张上躺着一些只剩最后一口气的犯人——毕竟一般出事，就像今天朴志训遭遇的那场一样——不是你死就是我活。因此，能在这里吊着一口气的，大概都是时日无多的亡命之徒。

他们的编号无一例外都是C开头的。  
朴志训能清楚地感觉到，在他路过时，这些濒死的人落在他背后冷寂又绝望的眼神。

他绝对不想成为他们的一员。

他就这样拖着负伤的身体，走向裴珍映和他的狱室。

明明只是一天内发生的事情，却仿佛过得格外的漫长。朴志训到了门口才发现，他已经完美错过了午饭点，而到晚饭点还要三个小时，同时三区的放风时间也早已过了。

他叹了口气，揉了揉脸，看了眼脚下，就倚靠着他狱室的大门坐了下来。  
在之前的肉搏、治疗和亲吻里被激发的肾上腺素，在朴志训坐下来休息后，迅速地消退了下去。困意、疲惫和疼痛在他放松的下来同时席卷而来，然后他就这样靠着门，像是毫无防备般，睡了过去。

河成云路过时看到就是这样的画面。

他皱了皱眉，走上前，拿出警杖，敲了敲朴志训绑着绷带的那只胳膊。

“嘶——”  
睁开眼看到的是居高临下地站在他面前的河成云，和他眼里探究的目光。

“成云哥——？”  
然后他的声音被打断了。

河成云低头看向他的那张脸上，还带着这个看似温柔的狱警特有的笑容，“你先别说话，听我说。”

“我不知道为什么在这个时间点，你没有乖乖地呆在你应该在的地方，” 他用警杖示意他们身后的那间狱室，“而是带着一身伤的在外面晃荡。”

“我对我们区的犯人总是很纵容，但我最基本的一个要求你却没有做到。”

“在规定好的时间里，就应该做规定好的事情。就像吃饭的时候就应该在吃饭，过了饭点就不应该在食堂里；自由放风的时候就应该在自由放风，而过了放风时间，就应该老老实实地给我呆在房间里。”

“其余的？我也管不着，自由时间里随你怎么杀人放火，只要没被抓到，没有证据，我通通都会当作看不到。”

“朴志训，这是第一次，也是最后一次。下一次再被我看到，我不管你背后有谁，该去审讯室就去审讯室，明白了吗？”

朴志训沉默地点着头，但河成云并没有收回目光。就算知道姜丹尼尔对这个漂亮易碎的孩子格外感兴趣，可还是隐隐地觉得他没有外表看上去的那么简单。

回到屋内的朴志训，精疲力竭地倒在并不舒适的床上。向着旁边一脸好奇的裴珍映，讲述了刚刚遭遇河成云的悲剧。

裴珍映微微笑了起来，把床头柜上偷偷给朴志训带回来的三明治递过去，说道，“所以说，成云哥真是一个很温柔的人啊。”

朴志训一边感谢地接过食物，一边瞪着眼睛向自己的室友表达自己的不赞同。

“大多数人第一次去惩罚室或者审讯室都是因为放风时间，” 裴珍映瘪了瘪嘴，“对于二区那帮狱警来说，能玩死一个是一个。要是哥你这次遇上的不是成云哥，怕是——”

他脱长了声音，后面的内容不言而喻。

然后无视朴志训有点噎住的表情，自顾自地继续道，“也可以理解，当狱警毕竟太无聊了。生活一尘不变的话，总得给自己找点乐子是不是？”  
说着像是想到了什么，露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。

朴志训咽下差点卡在喉咙里的这一口三明治，感恩戴德地看了眼正被裴珍映握在手里，及时给裴珍映提供生活里乐子的游戏机，像是在看着什么救命恩人。

摸了摸总算填了点食物的小肚子，朴志训只得赞同道，河成云可真是个温柔的人啊。

 

*

 

作为这个臭名昭著的私人监狱的典狱长，黄旼泫时常会头疼这里的死亡率太高，往往好久没见几个新人进来，但旧人已经死了一片。

他觉得这是一个赔本经营，担心着如果再这样下去，他和他的员工们都得喝西北风。他有时会盯着自己文档排得满满的电脑桌面发呆，想着是不是应该做出些功绩来。

但他知道再怎么抓耳挠腮都没有用，因为这里的实际掌权人，是那个从十五岁开始便扎根在这里的姜家长子。  
掌控着整个黑暗帝国命脉的姜家，通过姜丹尼尔在这里的呼风唤雨，进一步巩固了他们的地位，如果说姜家是一支无往而不胜的军队，那长子姜义建，就是这只军队的秘密武器。

黄旼泫掐指一算，决定从姜丹尼尔下手，来把他的监狱变成一个更好更高效的行业领头羊。

于是就有了一区每月一次的例行集会，主要是尹智圣在黄旼泫的嘱咐下，向一区的三个大佬报告一下上月的情况。  
黄旼泫算盘打得稀里哗啦响，他计划通过给他们出示每月的财政支出报表，死亡名单和新人名单，来有意识地培养出姜丹尼尔的责任感，说不定哪天他开窍了，来了兴致，把这里好好一番整顿，那黄旼泫是睡着了也能笑醒了。

但现实常常有违人愿。

 

*

接下来的一周里朴志训都表现得格外普通，那种让李大辉和尹智圣都失去继续在暗中观察他的欲望的普通，完全埋没在了人群中央。

那天之后，他再也没有遇见赖冠霖，或者是任何其他的二区人，而那个在黑暗中与他接吻的男人，也没有再来找过他。

这让他有一种荒谬的错觉，仿佛他刚刚入狱时的那些惊心动魄和唇齿交缠不过是他在睡梦中凭空出现的臆想。

只有他身上的伤痕和拆下来扔进垃圾桶的绷带在告诉他，发生过的一切都是真的。

 

*

 

姜义建第一次见到朴志训，是在某次黄旼泫那没什么用的每月例行集会上。

他隐约还能记得，当时他百般无聊的坐在靠椅上，双腿交叉着搭在茶几上，低着头把玩着手上新弄到的古董戒指，漫不经心地听着狱长的得力助手尹智圣在上面絮絮叨叨。

尹智圣正在抱怨这几个月进来的新人越来越少，甚至这个月，只有一个新人要来。饶是姜丹尼尔，听到这个数据，也下意识地抬起头看了眼投影。

新人穿着普通的黑色犯人服，身上挂着临时写上的编号，身后是标着高度的尺码表，两张照片，一张正脸，一张侧脸。

姜丹尼尔看着这个嘴唇红艳艳的，身高173，叫做朴志训的新人，心里一动。  
也就是很突然的，他很想看到这个人穿着那件淡粉色的囚衣，在他身下，被他操哭的样子。

坐在他身边的金在焕和邕圣祐，完全没注意到姜丹尼尔眯着狐狸眼里突然暗下去的神色。

一旦在高位太久，就算有过刀头舐血的日子，也早已过去太久，而对乏味的生活失去了耐心。

姜丹尼尔的人生道路从出生起就无比坦荡，用最好的材质铺成，宽宽敞敞，连颗碎石子都没有，灰尘都被清扫得干净——  
除非这条道路遇上了无法躲过的路边障碍。

而现在，这个横在他人生里的障碍有了一个名字。

叫朴志训。

 

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

淡粉色岛屿 （五）

 

#不好意思久等了！  
#非常感谢每一个支持我的读者，非常感谢

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

五、

金在焕比邕圣祐更早地注意到姜丹尼尔对朴志训的与众不同，旁人大都觉得，可能是因为前者天性上比之后者更加细腻，所以，就在邕圣祐还以为那个新人只是一个可有可无的消遣时，金在焕已经敏锐地意识到了什么。

但事实，其实和什么扯淡的敏感细腻的天性毫无干系——只是单纯地因为除了姜丹尼尔外，金在焕也曾留意过这个叫作朴志训的新人。当然不是出于什么罗曼蒂克的原因，金在焕总被人打上标签，说他是一区最好说话的领导，不仅长得像是爱情小说里的男主角，而且他还平易近人，似乎没什么架子——和另外两人形成了鲜明的对比。

但说到底，金在焕本质上还是个外热内冷、无情无欲的混蛋，他向来很会演戏，能一边维持着自己干净温和的少年模样，一边把对手往死里整。

他之所以在一区高位坐了这么久，地位牢不可动，自然不是因为什么以德服人的好脾气。

早在姜丹尼尔和朴志训第一次那场惊天地泣鬼神的隔空对视前，金在焕就侧面地接触过朴志训。

那天下午，金在焕前去狱长办公室找黄旼泫商量年末的琐事，这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事项，通常都是由黄旼泫本人亲自找上门来商量，但偏偏那天下午，金在焕出于某种闲得慌的心态，晃荡出了一区大楼，怡然自在地漫步穿过二区和三区的楼，享受了一路低层级犯人投在他身上恶毒又惶恐的目光后，才堪堪抵达了目的地，坐在在监狱最西边的隐蔽角落，典狱长的办公室。

电子钟上的时间刚过17:15。

他本想直接上前敲门，却听到了门内越来越近的谈话声——办公室门被从内打开，一个眼生地从未见过的犯人，穿着那套淡粉色囚服，从里面走了出来。  
身后还跟着看上去与平常并无两样的黄狱长。

直到黄狱长低着头呼了李大辉和尹智圣过来，把犯人带走，方才抬眼，看见了站在不远处等了一会儿的金在焕。

金在焕有着绝好的记忆，哪怕只凭着一月前例行集会时不以为然的一瞥，也足够他认出，从里面走出来的C0529，就是那个叫朴志训的新人。

黄旼泫有些惊喜地走过来，“在焕？”

“真是百年难得一遇，见你这么懒的人主动来找我。”  
招牌的黄狱长式笑容。

金在焕摆摆手，“太闲了，丹尼尔和圣祐哥都不在，又想着年末要到了，想到哥你可能很辛苦，就来看看你。” 然后又假装不经意地补充了一句，“正巧，我咖啡豆也磨完了，快要没东西喝了。”

黄旼泫了然地看了他眼，笑眯眯地转身，解锁了办公室的门，领着他进去慢慢谈。

得到了黄旼泫关于明天就有新咖啡豆上门的保证后，金在焕又悠闲地往回走，只是总觉得自己似乎错漏了什么东西。

直到当天傍晚李大辉的造访，从他带来八卦里，再次出现的朴志训这三个字，让金在焕突然意识到了他错过了什么。

黄旼泫，是金在焕见过的最精明、最八面玲珑的商人，他把这个监狱从最低谷里捞了回来，赚了个盆钵满盈。除了面对一区人时必要的讨好，这个人从来不会浪费时间在无关紧要的事情上。

所以，据金在焕所知，黄旼泫从来没有、并且将来也不会，为一个无足轻重的犯人亲自收监。

而姜丹尼尔几次三番地坐在大落地窗前，沉默不言地俯瞰着三区的那栋楼，让金在焕觉得尤为不安。姜丹尼尔是这座孤岛上的绝对王者，是一区的脑和心脏，是一个不可以有软肋的人。他可以有，圣祐哥可以有，但姜丹尼尔不可以有。

他某天回去，看到了坐在沙发上心气不顺的姜丹尼尔，和旁边像在看笑话的邕圣祐，猜到了原因的他有些无奈地随手带上身后的门，脱了鞋，先走到水池边仔细地洗了手，然后走向姜丹尼尔，一路顺便还捡起了他那随手放在地上、明显被什么人踩过的靠垫，他一贯是有耐心的。

“丹尼尔，” 心平气和地，“那个新人，我记得是叫朴志训，对吧？他是旼泫哥亲自收的监。”

点到即止。

邕圣祐表情愣了一下，然后迅速地沉思了起来。

倒是坐在金在焕对面的人，没有给出反映。一只手搭在嘴唇上，眉目狭长地不知道在看着什么，只是轻轻地“啊”了一声。

 

*

朴志训已经有十二天没有见过姜丹尼尔了，太久了，久到像是忘了对方的模样，久到他开始怀疑是不是自己对“我还会来找你的”这句话理解有误。

连路人李大辉都开始觉得，朴志训只是姜丹尼尔的一时兴起了，便也放松了观察他的频率。

裴珍映看着面前对着午饭食欲不振的朴志训，感到奇怪。“喂哥，今天有土豆汤诶，这不是你最喜欢的吗？”  
指了指几乎没动过的那碗汤。

朴志训看着吃得很欢的裴珍映，有些低迷，“最近食欲不好。” 无视了眼下在平时看来无比美味的食物。“心情不好，睡不好，所以食欲也不好。”

裴珍映刚想说什么，却被邻桌传来的对话打断。

“……那位昨天真的，真的去了一区的公共食堂吃午饭？……”  
“……我还能骗你不成，昨天放风的时候，在楼上看见的。再说了…除了那位，谁还敢在吃饭的时候让整个一区清场？”  
“清场？他一个人吃的午饭？”  
“那怎么可能，另外一位，就是邕……对，邕，不是一直都跟着那位同进同出的吗……”  
“………真是………大白天的见了鬼……估计其他一区的都………真想看看他们胆小鬼的样子………”  
“可不是嘛，我跟你讲……”  
窃窃私语复又低了下去。

裴珍映装作若无其事地看了下对面朴志训的眼色。

对面少年一言不发，拿着筷子戳了戳碗里还剩很多的米饭，骨节攥得发白。

好一阵儿，他才重新露出那种招牌式的软乎乎的笑容，“别老盯着我看呀珍映，饭点快结束了，抓紧吃呀。”

朴志训只是突然想起了一些事。

比如说，前几天他再次回到医疗室，让朴医生帮忙拆绑带的时候，对方穿着白大褂，一尘不染，即使带着手套，也动作熟稔而快速，声音从医用口罩下低低地传来：“希望我下次见到你，不是因为帮你收尸。”

比如说，那一天河成云站看着不小心在门口睡过去的他，厉声叮嘱，要在规定的时间内干规定的事。

比如说，裴珍映坐在床上玩着游戏，嘀咕着，“对于二区的那帮狱警来说，能玩死一个是一个——”

 

*

 

河成云进来例行视察的时候，狱室里只有裴珍映一个人在。

“他人呢？”

裴珍映看了眼电子钟，“不还有十几分钟嘛，会回来的。”

“有室友的感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。”

河成云点点头，四下看了眼，感觉没什么要吩咐的，就准备离开了。在他转过身的时候，裴珍映有些犹豫的声音从背后传来——  
“哥，” 他说，“志训哥是真的挺伤心的，不像是…不像是装的。”

河成云回头笑了下，“好的。”

是吗？  
他怀疑地想到。

 

*

 

前段时间消失了阵的二区人，终于又重新被放了出来。他们三三两两的聚在外面的走廊上，享受着一天里为数不多可以与人相处的时间。

朴志训就是趁着这个时候来到二区楼里的。他躲在楼梯的背面，面无表情地盯着顶上的电子钟，按秒掐着放风结束的时间。

他刚刚从地下一层溜进来的时候，感觉到有人发现了他。抬头，果然看见独身一人的赖冠霖依旧在二楼的那个小夹角里，朝他挥了挥手。

两人隔得太远，双方也都没有靠近对方的意思，似乎没人想提及上次那次不了了之的溶尸行动。

那天，赖冠霖对于朴志训的回答并不满意。

“哥，你这个答案太没有说服力了。”  
难得地喊了句哥，他站起身来，拍了拍裤子上的皱褶。  
“等你想好怎么回答我了，再来找我吧。”

之后，因为医疗室里的那件事，朴志训并没有去找他。更何况，赖冠霖想从他身上挖到的东西，他暂时没有告诉任何一个人的打算。

抬头看了眼时间，似乎差不多了，朴志训深深吸了一口气，听着胸腔里鼓噪的扑通扑通声，大步往二栋的深处走去。

他走在廊间，意识到果然时间一到，所有的二区人都乖乖地往回走。只有他，一副初来乍到不懂规矩的模样，一个弱不禁风的三区人，过了放风时间，还大摇大摆地走在别人的地盘上。

他在等，他也在赌。

“喂——小子！”

朴志训转过头，是一个黄色头发的中年男人，矮而壮，留着两撮精心修剪的棕色小胡子。他身上的那套衣服，朴志训在河成云身上看到过很多次。

黄发狱警满意地看着面前这个不懂规矩，漂亮脸上露出意外和惊慌的三区犯人。

 

*

 

尹智圣不喜欢审讯室和惩罚室，这次被姜丹尼尔赶鸭子上架似的换来这里半个月，真是让他苦不堪言。因为事情突发得匆忙，所以根本没有适合他的工作制服，库里剩下的几套都是小一码的，导致他每天都得穿着这身小一号的衣服，衣不蔽体、束手束脚地来上班。

他今天下午照例来看一圈，漠不关心地从一号室检查过去，对这里潮湿又充满铁锈味的生存环境很是嫌弃。

他就这么透过双面镜一间一间地看过去，然后轮到12号房的时候，他突然顿住了——原本心不在焉的眼色，一下子变得十分惊恐。

另一边，姜丹尼尔房间里的呼机开始疯狂地尖叫了起来。原本坐在桌子前看文件的男人，听着这个吵闹的声音，有些厌烦地伸出手把拿了过来，一眼扫了过去，瞬间变了脸色。

如果现在有熟人在场，一定会忍不住拿出相机记录下此刻姜丹尼尔的模样。

他像一阵风似的冲出了房间。

被他丢在房里忘记带上的呼机，正静静地躺在地上。

15:47 来自尹智圣   
“C0529 水刑”

 

*

 

滴答，滴答。

朴志训是喜欢水的，在他无忧无虑的年少时光里，夏天的时候他喜欢去游泳，那是他最拿手的运动之一。

现下这种时刻应该算是例外。

他的身体被困住，五官被蒙住，无边的黑暗里，湿乎乎的毛巾压在他的脸上。  
朴志训知道这个招数，他正在憋气，努力克制着想要呼吸的欲望。

他已经仔细地练习过，清楚地知道自己的极限大概在十分钟左右。

只是十分钟并不足够，氧气也总有耗完的那一刻。

终于，他在天旋地转中下意识地洗了一口气，等待已久的水流立刻争先恐后地涌向他。

死亡的危机感迫使他无意识地再次吸了一口气，于是更多的水涌了进来。

先是窒息，便想呼吸，越是呼吸，就越是窒息。

呼吸在几分钟前还是他赖以生存的方式，现在却变成了把他推向无尽深渊的催化剂。

他感觉自己的意识正在快速地远离自己。

滴答，滴答。

“砰———”

这是大门被撞开的声音。

也就是一刹那间的事情，有人飞奔过来，快速地扯下了朴志训脸上的毛巾。那人急急地伸出一只手，掐在他的人中上，另一只手揽住他的脖子，向后微仰。紧接着一个柔软的东西覆盖下来，落在他的嘴上，对方毫不迟疑地开始渡气。

在这一片兵荒马乱里，朴志训的意识终于渐渐回笼，他试着睁开了眼睛。

朴志训第五次遇见姜义建。

他发誓，他真的爱死了这个男人现在咬牙切齿，气急败坏的样子。

谁能让姜丹尼尔如此失控呢。

看到他醒了，确认他无大碍后，原本还扶在朴志训颈后的手，往前一探，掐住了他的喉咙。

朴志训又有些呼不上气了，但还是努力地看着姜丹尼尔这近在咫尺的脸，看着他恶狠狠的眼睛，看着他眼角发红，看着他眼里怒意翻滚。

“我都说了——” 男人还在喘着气，手上威胁般的用了点力，“我都说了让你老实呆着——不要背着我乱来——不听话，是想死吗？”

被他掐住喉咙的小孩，突然露出了一个笑容，他梗着脖子，还在用力地笑。“可您这不是…呼…可您这不是来救我了吗？”

这话惊得姜丹尼尔下意识地松了手，力道一卸，面前的小孩就像没骨头似的落入他的怀里，他立刻条件反射般地搂住他瘫软的身子。

男孩子靠在他的胸前，声音闷闷的：“谁让您不愿意来见我呢？” 刻意低到几不可闻。

说完这句，精疲力竭的朴志训就在姜丹尼尔宽大的怀抱里，再次昏睡了过去。

男人还保持着原来的姿势，下巴靠在少年柔软的头发上，半晌没有动作。

“操。”

他闭了闭自己干涩的眼睛。

 

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

淡粉色岛屿 （六）

#因为总有可爱的妹子留言说在等我更新而熬夜，感觉很不好意思，所以翻出了以前的微博，叫nuhnad，以后更新和请假都会在那里会主动和你们报备的  
#会尽量日更，但因为白天还有别的工作，所以有点吃力  
#感谢每一个支持我的可爱读者！

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*本章为过渡章  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

六、

邕圣祐看着匆匆走进来的金在焕，用眼神询问他怎么样了，金在焕摇了摇头。

“大辉和智圣哥呢？”

“大辉在禁闭，不知道智圣哥在哪儿。”

这不是一个很好的回答，连大辉都会被禁闭的话，那事情往未知方向狂奔的程度，比他们想得还要深。

两人相顾无言了一阵。

邕圣祐先打破了沉默，“最近一区安分吗？” 他想起来前段时间金在焕在帮黄旼泫整理年末的信息。

金在焕又摇了摇头，然后补充，“但是，二区和三区目前都在计划内。” 一区向来比其他人更为棘手，“你打算怎么办？”

邕圣祐：“如果只是少数不安分的话，” 他耸耸肩，“你知道的，死人总是最听话的。”

“不止是少数的人，比想象得要严重。” 金在焕最讨厌这种牵一发而动全身的现状，“所以，我们最好还是等丹尼尔回来了再商量。”

他叹着气喝了口手里凉掉的咖啡，“早就该想到了，走到这一步，最大的阻碍果然是一区人。” 

邕圣祐看了看丹尼尔常坐的那个沙发，“而且说起丹尼尔，我想了下，我们明天还是把佑镇叫来，稍微打听一下今天的事情，以防万一。” 还得琢磨一下怎样避开丹尼尔的耳目，“毕竟，后患留不得。”

金在焕想着现在情况不明的李大辉和尹智圣，思考了良久，才赞同地点了点头。

 

*

 

朴佑镇慢条斯理地整理着病例，他一向坚持要留下大部分病人的病情记录，哪怕大多数时候只是短短的一句“某年某月某日，死亡时间，几点几分”。

在这地方，很多犯人都觉得朴医生这种行为，只是一种花哨的形式主义。

他就这样有些自得其乐地整理着，偶尔会抬眼瞟下对面的病房。

那病房的百叶窗没有拉上，所以能从其中的缝隙里，隐约地看到站在里面的姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔一言不发地看着躺在床上的朴志训，闭着眼睛的男孩子脸色格外得苍白。

他是在血雨腥风里长大的姜丹尼尔，他比任何都清楚，今天这件事带来的破绽背后隐藏的巨大风险，理智现在正焦急地提醒他，这个风险留不得。而他身处的位置，也在督促着他做出正确的选择。

他站在那里，现在他有充足的时间去观察朴志训——  
任何姜丹尼尔看上的东西，都理所当然地成为了他的所有物，朴志训亦然。所谓所有物，可以强抢，也可以丢掉——直到，直到这个小兽一样的人出其不意地伸出了爪子，狠狠地挠在了他的心脏上，一击命中。

他就站在那里，有些渴望、有些迷茫又有些憎恶。

然后某一个临界点，思绪里的理智终于占了上风。姜丹尼尔眼里那股熟悉的暴戾恣睢又涌了上来，他伸出了右手，毫不犹豫地勒住了朴志训的脖子。

这和之前在惩罚室里像是调情般的力道完全不同，姜丹尼尔几乎下了死劲，如果他愿意，他甚至可以在下一秒就捏断他的脖子。

他冷漠的视线顺对方他开始变红的面庞往下，他看到朴志训因为缺氧，额头上青筋突起，鼻子在无意识地翕动，嘴巴费力地张开——他的嘴角有些发炎，上次受伤结的疤没有完全好透，留下了一个淡粉色的印记。

可姜丹尼尔却因为这个小小的疤痕而慌了心神。

他的眼睛像是粘在了那块粉色的印记上。

为什么？因为姜丹尼尔记得这里，他记得他搂着他的腰，舌头在这伤口上反复舔咬，记得对方怯生生的舌尖，那像猫似的喘息；他记得有人曾经凑在他的耳朵边，温热气息打在他的侧脸，依赖又仰慕地喃喃——他在说，您对我可真好。

那时笑意盈盈的样子和面前这个濒死挣扎的脸，重合在了一起。

男孩子蜷曲的头发，柔软的手指，甜蜜的嘴唇，眼里的水汽，细小的呻吟，立刻趁着他放松警惕的这个瞬间，再次占领了他的大脑。

姜丹尼尔的手像是烫到似的放开，他的动作卡在半空中。他死死地盯着躺在床上的人。

一室的安静。

“你赢了。”

他低声说出这句话，然后有些狼狈地夺门而出。

从门里大步走出来的姜丹尼尔，正好对上了朴佑镇来不及收回去的视线。医生不动声色地移开了目光，低头盯着手里的纸张，出声道，“你确定吗？”

男人地脚步顿了一下，在外人面前的他，迅速退下了刚刚在里面的那副模样，重新变回了那个把生命当草芥的掌权者。他警告似的看了医生一眼，然后头也不回地离开了医务室。

 

*

 

朴志训醒来的时候，恰逢朴佑镇给他换点滴挂的水，医生如往常一般带着口罩，用手指弹了弹药水瓶子，“只是葡萄糖而已，你躺了一天了，这样下去身体会吃不消的。”

朴志训静静地盯着医生的动作，“我没有让你失望吧？” 他看着对方疑问的眼神，笑着补充道，“上次您说，希望下一次见我不是为了帮我收尸。所以，这次，我活着来见您了。”

对方没有接话。

朴佑镇调整了一下输液速度，看着躺在被子里的病人，“这瓶输完了你就可以走了。”

他拿着刚刚换下来的空瓶子往外走，“我不知道你为什么要对这种自杀式的行为感到骄傲。”

朴志训有点愣住。

“我想你当然也没思考过，这么做值不值得。” 口罩模糊了他声音里真实的情绪，“要我说，我宁愿这次是帮你收尸。”

床上的人在医生走后平静地盯着百叶窗，一声不响。脖子隐隐作痛，他甚至不用低头看，就大概能猜到那里青了一片。

在姜丹尼尔掐住他的那刹那，他其实已经惊醒了。那么暴烈的力道和突如其来的窒息感在一瞬间就叫醒了他，但他不敢睁眼。

朴志训伸手轻轻地揉了揉脖子，在心里无声地回答了医生的问题。

他当然没有思考过这么做值不值得。

 

*

 

假设，年终的时候黄旼泫组织一次二区三区统一大调研的话，在“最讨厌本监狱什么地方？”的这个问题栏里，最高票的答案一定是浴室。

成功在浴室门外虐杀掉一个胖仔的朴志训，一定会深有体会地举双手赞同。

每一区的人，吃饭在自己区内的食堂吃饭，放风在自己区内的大楼里放风，劳动改造也是在自己区的地盘上劳改，他们阶级分明、规规矩矩。

除了洗澡。

仿佛是建造者在设计这个监狱时出了什么纰漏，偌大的空间里只有一间澡堂——当然排除姜丹尼尔那种顶级大佬，他们都是拥有私人浴室的资本主义恶人——对于其余的大部分人，一间澡堂意味着，你在冲淋的时候，你隔壁间里站着的可能是任意一个区的人。所以，若是想洗澡，就得先祈祷。

幸运的时候，可以一人纵情享乐，不幸运的时候，遇上了比自己高层级的人，可能就会被干到趴。

这间亮堂堂的浴室里，总是及时地落实着“物竞天择，适者生存”的八字标杆，维持着所谓“世界上死亡率最高的私人监狱”应有的尊严。

心思缜密如朴志训，在摸清了大部分犯人的洗澡规律后，总能在恰当的时间享受到一人独沐的快乐，并好心地把秘诀传授给了他的室友裴珍映。

但很明显，这里聪明的不止朴志训一个人。

比如说现在，他穿着刚换好的衣服，正斜着眼睛打量着从隔壁间走出来的赖冠霖。

“好巧，没想到会遇见你。以姜丹尼尔那脾气，放你出来在公共澡堂洗澡，可真是新奇。” 来者非常自然地在他旁边坐下，看着朴志训脖子上的还未消下去淤青和新晋的吻痕，一向没什么表情的上脸露出点惊奇。

“我背着他来的，” 朴志训不自在的摸了摸脖子，“有事吗？”

赖冠霖：“虽然上面人把风声都锁死了，但你那事儿真的闹得很大。” 两人都知道那事儿具体指的是什么。

那天姜丹尼尔直接撞开审讯室的门，然后抱着个男孩子走出来的那一场景，可是令很多人津津乐道啊。在这封闭的环境里，八卦向来有着最快的传播速度。

朴志训擦擦头发，“是啊，现在走在外面，别人看我的眼神，都仿佛我身上打着姜丹尼尔四个大字。”

赖冠霖笑了，“你也真是敢说。” 看着面前的人，“你怎么办到的？”

“怎么，你还觉得你有什么更高的筹码，可以从我这里换到答案吗？”

赖冠霖低着头捻掉一根掉在他裤子上的头发，压着声音解释道，“李大辉因为玩忽职守被关了一天禁闭，同时整个二区的管理层被大换血，我们那位黄毛狱警更是直接人间蒸发。直接导致现在一区的内部谣言四起、人人自危。谁能想到你不过一出苦肉计，就引来这么大动荡。”

“他们都说你为爱铤而走险，但我觉得没有这么简单。”

“你说我该不该好奇？”

朴志训看了他眼，“引起的后果？你觉得我当时会考虑吗？”

赖冠霖还是一副“我很不满意你这么敷衍我”的表情。

“你最好还是小心点。” 他看似很关心地说道，“我总觉得你还想干些别的。但是相信我，哪怕你现在很受宠爱，就目前而言，姜丹尼尔他们那群人，还不是你能动的。”

朴志训拍了拍他的头，“我很欣赏你这幅阴谋论的调调。”

赖冠霖懒洋洋地挥开他的手，“看来你真是一点都不想和我讨论。”

言至如此，自然也没什么心情继续在这里逗留。起身出了浴室，绕过倒在门口的一具尸体，两人算是打了个招呼后，朝各自的区域走回去。

 

*

 

朴志训在三区楼里闲逛，姜丹尼尔四个字的加持让他的日子好过了很多。

结果他刚过这个转角，就被人一把拉住。

来人把他揽进怀里，然后两片唇瓣就不由分说地落在了他的上，铺天盖地的吻席卷而下。唇齿相依，彼此都已经熟悉了对方的气息。

好一会儿，姜丹尼尔才把人从怀里放出来。“是谁一边说着想见我，一边不把我当回事的在这里闲逛。”

朴志训还没回过神来，眼睛里一片潋滟，瞳孔失焦地看着面前人的脸。

他几天前就放弃继续计数他第几次遇见姜义建了。

姜丹尼尔见他不说话，也就纵着他在怀里耍赖，他在这种时候一向很有耐心。

手指暧昧地贴上朴志训的嘴角，“看来我们志训有乖乖地抹药啊，这里炎症好多了。”

怀里少年的那双眼睛还专注地看着他，然后，悄悄地伸出舌尖，缠住了那只贴在嘴边的手指。

“当然，我不是一直很听您的话吗？”

 

*

 

那天姜丹尼尔从朴志训的病床边离开后，像是终于想通了什么，替自己做了个决定。

结果回到休息室后，就发现邕圣祐和金在焕都坐在那里，一个终于放下了手里的书，一个喝光了一壶咖啡，都是幅等了他许久的样子。

两人看到姜丹尼尔进来那副样子的时候，其实心下已经了然。

“那孩子看来还活着。” 邕圣祐肯定道，“你果然舍不得他。”

姜丹尼尔没直接回话，绕过他们两个人，找到自己的沙发坐下。“你们看上去有事要和我讨论。”

邕圣祐：“和一区那帮人有关，他们最近可能察觉到了什么，私下里小动作不断。我本来想直接把主要的人拎出来，做个样子地解决掉，但在焕说还要再等等。”

金在焕点点头，“牵扯到的人范围比我们想象的还要广，如果处理不好，反而会惊动了他们，对我们更加不利。”

姜丹尼尔沉默了会儿，“这事儿，你们还没和任何人提起过吧？”

“当然。”

“那明天把相关人员的名单列一份给我，我来处理。”

金在焕向来不会在整人手段上质疑姜丹尼尔。

 

过了会儿，他就再次提起了之前邕圣祐问过但被无视的话题，“丹尼尔，你把那孩子留下来，可能的后患太多了。”

他俩已经从归来的尹智圣那儿打听清楚了事情的经过。

“他能想到这样逼你，那别人也能想到。你失控的样子太难看了，我们现在不能留下把柄。” 金在焕补充道，“更何况，我还觉得那孩子的背景有问题。”

邕圣祐趁机插了句嘴，“我还真不知道丹尼尔你长了这么副纯情的脑子，这都下不去手。” 成功换来了金在焕的一枚白眼。

他们在逼姜丹尼尔正面回答这个问题。

但这个话题中心人物就只是坐在那里津津有味地听着他们讨论。

听他俩你一句我一句的说得差不多了，他才慢悠悠地接话。

“如果一区人觉得利用一个小男孩就能威胁到我，那这个位置我也不用继续坐了。”

“至于其他的，” 他笑着看向旁边的两个人，一副完全无所谓的样子，“我要是连自己想要的东西都得不到，那圣祐哥和在焕，你们会不会对我很失望？”

他这话说得何其无辜，何其理直气壮，哪有半点之前狼狈又挣扎的样子。硬是把另外两位没说出口的话堵了回去。

室内暖光灯下，姜丹尼尔现在眯着眼睛的样子，就像是个冷漠又倨傲的王，牢牢地坐在他那由鲜血、尸骨和金银珠宝堆砌起来的王座上。

 

*

 

“如果打算爱一个人，你要想清楚，是否愿意为了他，放弃如上帝般自由的心灵，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。” 

 

-tbc-

 

*最后一段出自《了不起的盖茨比》


	7. Chapter 7

淡粉色岛屿 （七）

 

#日常感谢读者！

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*本章有粗口  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky  
*我终于可以走剧情了

 

七、

朴志训坐在黄旼泫的办公室里，面前男人脸上，因为没有了通常面对上位者三人时才有的笑容，以至于现下这种面无表情的样子，配上他清冷的五官、黑漆漆的头发和有些惨白的皮肤，褪去了身上那种商人市侩又狡猾的气息，在冷光灯下的黄旼泫，显得有些冷酷而阴毒。

朴志训想，果然想当上狱长还是需要两把刷子的。怕是黄旼泫现在这模样，就算邕圣祐看了，也会赞叹声“蛇蝎美人”吧。

他趁着狱长没发话的期间，不动声色地打量了下四周。这里和他刚收监那天见到的比起来，没有什么变化，还是一尘不染，黑白两色，文件堆放得整齐，比起办公室，更像个无菌手术室。与外面腥臭无比的粉红色牢狱有着天壤之别，这是一个与世隔绝的隐蔽角落，更没人敢来打探这里藏着的秘密。

“据说你最近总是跟着他，形影不离的。” 就在他有些心不在焉的时候，黄旼泫的声音打断了他的神游，“看来你很得姜丹尼尔的心意啊。” 黑发男人低着头翻着他带来的手抄件。

朴志训一声不吭。

黄旼泫看着面前冷淡又自制的男孩子，“这些资料很有用，继续保持。” 他的手指在实木桌子上轻轻地敲打了两下，“以后改成两周来汇报一次，还是这个时间点，小心别被发现。”

男孩子沉默地点了点头，还是不发一言。

黄旼泫对他的安静似乎已经习以为常，“你不怕吗？他那种人，说不定兴致来了，随时可以杀掉你。”

朴志训这回终于有了点反应。他看着黄旼泫，又变回了那个笑得乖巧又懂事的孩子，似乎觉得他的问题很好笑。

“可是旼泫哥，你觉得我有选择吗？”

 

*

 

朴志训难得一觉睡到自然醒，他感觉眼皮子还有点重，勉勉强强地睁开了眼睛，然后他敏锐地感觉到什么不对劲。他一惊，猛地往身边一看——

姜丹尼尔正斜着身子躺在他的旁边，一只手支着头，笑意盈然地看着他。

朴志训受不了他那双眼睛，总觉得被这么看着，像是要被扒光了一样，伸出手指就想要盖在那双眼上，“难道你还有盯着我睡觉的癖好？” 

姜丹尼尔轻松截住了他乱动的手，俯上前给了他个一触即离的早安吻。“小训睡得太香，” 然后放开他的胳膊，探出手揉了揉他嘴角的点点口水渍，“想到马上要把你还给成云哥，就忍不住抓紧时间多看看你。”

朴志训一翻身，压在他身上，“你觉得我会信这种花言巧语吗？” 俯下身跟着他咬耳朵，“您是不是很喜欢把我当小孩子哄？”

姜丹尼尔本来有些戏谑的笑容变了变，一把捞住他不安分的身子，声音沙哑，“看来你昨晚没被折腾够。”

邕圣祐坐在餐桌边，看着姗姗来迟的两个人，这俩人刚刚洗完澡，身上还沾着湿气。他吹了声口哨，“你们总算出来了，” 似笑非笑地看到朴志训红了红脸，“志训啊，最近可辛苦你了，你也要体谅体谅我们丹尼尔。”

姜丹尼尔睨了他一眼，警告他闭嘴。

邕圣祐不在意地摇了摇头，合上了摆在面前的电脑，一手抱着电脑，一手拿着牛奶，“你们慢慢吃，我就不在这里碍事了。”

姜丹尼尔在他身后喊住他，“在焕呢？”

邕圣祐摆摆胳膊，“书房呢。你知道的，最近那件事。”

姜丹尼尔脸色因为书房两个字而沉了沉。

朴志训像是完全无视了他们的对话，专心对付着碗里的东西。还顺带叹了口气，道：“本来觉得已经够夸张了，” 他摸着下巴看着邕圣祐离去的背影，“没想到你们居然还有电脑可以用。你确定你来的是监狱，而不是什么，嗯…奢侈酒店？”

旁边的男人这才恢复了脸色，笑着揉了揉小孩的头发，“净瞎想，还是吃早饭吧。等会儿吃完，我让大辉送你回去。我不想成云哥下次见到我，又教育我不守规矩。”

朴志训翻了个白眼，“说得好像哥你知道规矩两个字怎么写一样。”

姜丹尼尔笑得眼角上挑。

 

*

 

裴珍映看着走在身边的朴志训，观察道，“哥你可总算舍得回来了。你说我有了你这个室友，和之前一个人有什么区别？” 像是有一肚子苦水要吐。

朴志训看着他头上贴着的OK绷，说道：“所以呢，这是太无聊出去找人干架了？”

裴珍映尴尬地摸了摸那个有点丑的OK绷，企图用刘海遮住它，“有几个小杂碎来惹事而已，伤到也是不小心。” 似乎对自己居然会负伤这事儿感到窘迫，他试图转移话题，“倒是哥，一区顶层的伙食是不是很好。” 他瞅了瞅朴志训圆润了些的下巴。

与他俩这边看似轻松愉快的氛围完全不同的是，周围其他和他们一起往外走，去放风的其他三区犯人可一点也不怡然自得。

就如众所周知的那样，在监狱里往上爬的方式只有三种，第一种是足以打破阶级的财富，第二种是绝对的力量，第三种——是一种看起来最简单、最快捷的方式，也就是卖屁股。

但第三种也是最为人所不齿的，虽然很多时候这是出于一种嫉妒心理，毕竟屁股要卖得出去的前提，是你得长得漂亮，这一下子就刷掉了一大批五大三粗歪瓜裂枣的人选。

而现在这个看起来既没有力量、也没有背景，浑身上下似乎只有那一幅皮囊说得过去的男孩子，仅仅因为成为了“那位”的附属品，就像是得了什么可笑的免死金牌，外人觉得这叫小人得志。就算朴志训面无表情，他们似乎也能从那张脸上看出洋洋得意来。

朴志训当然不可能忽视那些落在他身上的恶毒视线，也不会听不到那些窃窃私语，“肮脏的玩物”？比这下流很多倍的他都听过。

他照样可以面不改色地走在他们中间，背脊挺得笔直。

 

*

 

但朴志训还是低估了有些人毅然赴死的决心，和他们愚蠢的程度。

比如说面前这位把他堵在死角里的蠢蛋。

上次出现这种人，已经需要回溯到他在浴室门口的那件事儿了。那次是在公共场合，周围随时都会有人经过（比如说赖冠霖小朋友），他当时硬是挨了好几拳，还陪了只胳膊，才把人给整死。

只是没想到赖冠霖比他想象得要敏锐的多。

但现在不一样了，朴志训想到。他看着面前这个一副虚势，正要威胁他的肌肉眼镜仔。

视觉死角之所以被称为视觉死角，就说明这地方很隐蔽，没人看得见，适合做坏事。

其实眼镜男已经敏感地意识到了有什么不对，但现在已经箭在弦上，不得不发了。让朴志训活着回去找姜丹尼尔诉苦，是一个听上去更可怕的选项。

他发现面前这个自以为弱不禁风的男孩子，朝他露出一个有些兴奋的笑容，一双眼睛像是饿虎看见了食物。

朴志训这一个月来处心积虑地装乖宝宝太久，手都快要生锈了。

“你找我吗？” 他扑闪着大眼睛问道。

眼镜仔肌肉虬结、人高马大。只道是自己刚刚看花了眼，清了清嗓子，准备再放话一遍：“我最看不惯的就是你这种靠在男人床上——啊啊啊——”

他话没说完，就听见咯嘣一声，他的本来扶在墙上的两根手指被朴志训直接折了下来。“不好，你手指掉了呢。”

声音带着抱歉，“你别管我，继续说呀，我听着呢。”

“他妈的——”

“胳膊也掉下来了。”

“操，你这个小崽子——没想到，嘶，姜丹尼尔——”

声音戛然而止。

“哎呀，怎么连头都掉下来了。”

只能浪费他上次在朴佑镇医生那里顺来的溶剂了，处理完一切后的朴志训一遍洗着手，一边有点可惜的想到。

 

*

 

今天早些时候，待朴志训离开以后，姜丹尼尔就去了书房和邕圣祐金在焕汇合。

他们平常没有正事的时候会呆在休息室，那里有柔软的毛毯和沙发，有着及时供应的点心和小吃，有巨大的钢化落地窗，那里有着这座监狱里最好的视野，从上往下一览无余。

而书房，是他们与外界直接沟通的媒介。姜丹尼尔偶尔会坐在这里看着计算机电子屏里的数据，看着屏幕上的星星点点所代表的势力和人物，他把每一个点连在一起，像织网一般地打造了这个属于他的庞大帝国。他就藏在这片粉色迷雾后，逍遥法外。

一般只有非常重要的事情，他们才会来这里商讨。

他进来的时候，就看到了还在沉思的金在焕，这人正手指有一下没一下地摩挲着桌子的边沿，姜丹尼尔意识到他正处在焦虑中，这个小动作是他焦虑时的才会出现的习惯。

他看到金在焕这幅样子有些意外，出声道，“你前几天给我的那批名单，我已经处理好了。你还在担心什么？”

邕圣祐拿起金在焕放在手边那张纸，“这是刚打印出来了的这几天晚间的数据。你看一下一区人的活动频率和范围。”

只一眼，他就察觉到了不对劲。

“太正常了。” 正常到不正常了，一点点意外的波动都没有，就像是被刻意设计好的一样。

这就是问题所在。金在焕捂住了脸，有点累，“但这一点点数据说明不了什么，我们在明，他们在暗，他们不先行动的话，我们无处可下手。”

姜丹尼尔的脸色稍微严肃了起来。

邕圣祐：“如果你不忙着整天谈恋爱，说不定我们可以提前察觉到的。” 借机嘲讽。

姜丹尼尔理所当然地无视了这句话。

他看了会儿手里的信息，揉了揉眉毛，说：“再观察几天吧，涉及到的范围如果只有上面那么大的话，爆发了我们也能轻松压下去。如果还牵扯到更多人的话，那现在做什么就有些操之过急了。”

两人只能赞同。

 

*

 

一区在傍晚18:43的时候突然暴动了。

那个时候朴志训和裴珍映正在狱室的床上躺尸，说实话，睡多了姜丹尼尔的豪华大床，再回到这个小破床上，他真的有些不习惯。

他躺在床上发呆，盯着粉红色的天花板，开始觉得这颜色真的无比油腻恶心。当然，也有可能是因为他刚刚吃撑了。

也是在这个时候，外面的喧哗声突然大了起来。

对面床上的裴珍映侧耳听了听，“好像是一区那边传来的。”

朴志训：我就不问你是怎么只靠耳朵就听出来的了。

“确定吗？”

“确定，这个声音来的方向，那里只有一区——等一下，哥你要干嘛？”

朴志训趁着他说话间隙，已经一跃下了床，从脖子上拉出一个项链一样的卡芯，这是姜丹尼尔为了方便他随时能出来找他，给他配的电子钥匙。

“你要是现在走，成云哥发现会杀了我的。”

朴志训人已经冲出去，只留下了句，“没事儿，我会替你担着的。”

姜丹尼尔发现自己还是高估了一区人，他们比他想得还要没有耐心。

本以为他们还会再策划几天，没想到，直接就这样憋不住地开始暴乱了。估计前几天的那场针对一区肃清，还是把他们吓到了。

他坐在自己的位置上，没有要动的意思，觉得仅仅以这种规模，哪怕只交给李大辉一个人都可以摆平。只是不知道这是个大危机的前兆，还是只是一场没有后续进攻力的玩闹。

他唯一需要考虑的，就是这一场之后，一区一部分的实力必然会被削减，那么之前维持在三个区之间平衡的相互牵制就会被打破。但现在还没到要思考这个的时候。

他就这样站在最高处，心平气和地看着这场乱斗，看着他们拼命想要涌上来，却连他的脚趾尖都碰不到。

但下一秒，他像是看到了什么，突然变了脸色，咒骂了一句。

朴志训承认一区的情况比他想得还要糟，一区是唯一一个犯人可以持枪的区域，虽然大部分时候他们枪械管辖都十分严格，但眼下这个场面明显不能规类在大部分时间里。

他从后面的门里直接绕进去，熟门熟路地避开了大部分正面交火。就在朴志训以为自己可以一路顺利地悄悄进入最高楼，趁此时一区全部的监控失效，潜进姜丹尼尔的书房的时候，他被人发现了。

他其实就快要到了，稍微放松了警惕，结果没藏好，被一个眼尖的一区人看见了。

“操，这不是那小子的姘头吗。” 那个一区人认出了他，结果眼看朴志训要逃跑，立刻拔出枪瞄准了他。

更不妙的是，朴志训在余光里看到了匆匆赶来的姜丹尼尔。

这让他陷入了一个两难的境地，他如果现在反击，就会暴露出他一直在姜丹尼尔面前装弱的事实，如果他不反击，那这把枪，似乎随时都可以打穿他的心脏。

他这一犹豫，暴露出的破绽对普通人来说，可能不易察觉，但对于一个一区人来说，已经足够了。

“砰——”

子弹已经超速向他飞来。

然后一股巨大的力道推开了他，毫无防备的朴志训顺着这股力道栽了下去，半个身子落在了一旁地上的下水管道口边。

“砰——”

又是一声枪响，那个一区人已经转眼被一枪爆头。

姜丹尼尔高大的身体挡在他的面前。  
但先进入朴志训眼里的却是一串正在往下滴的血迹。他顺着血迹往上看去，看看刚刚那颗冲他而来的子弹，现在正嵌在男人左手上臂上。

大团大团的血迹正顺着伤口往外溢出。

“朴志训——” 男人气喘吁吁地举着枪，像是感觉不到痛，脸色难看地站在他的面前，“我他妈的是不是上辈子欠了你。”

“滚去后面躲起来——”

这两声枪响已经引起了更多暴乱的一区人的注意。

朴志训还愣在那里，他脸上的表情很奇怪，没有了时常挂在脸上的那副模样，他现在看起来有些陌生。

男人把他从地上拎起来，往后门一扔，“我说，滚进去——听到没有？”

不给他置喙的余地。

接着姜丹尼尔转过身，看着从四面八方逼近的一区人，提着枪，慢慢地笑了起来，眼里映着血红色，苍白着脸，像个屠夫提着他的刀，悠闲地看着面前待宰的猎物。

 

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

淡粉色岛屿 （八）

#感谢每一个读者谢谢支持我真的超爱你们

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*再走点剧情  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

八、

人小的时候，父母总会告诉你一些奇奇怪怪的迷信。

比如说朴志训就大概记得，他小时候好动，喜欢一蹦一跳地踩着窨井盖玩，就像那种过家家式的游戏，只是他那时运动细胞还很不发达，手脚也没现在灵活，小小的身子经常摔下去，摔个鼻青脸肿，但他却乐此不疲。

直到有一天，忍无可忍的朴妈妈，一脸正经地告诉他，老人家常说如果有人踩上窨井盖，就会因为沾到了下水管道口里的空气，而在接下来的一天里变得很不幸。

现在，朴志训躲在后面，头靠在门上，听着门那一边传来一声又一声的枪响、人类的嘶嚎和肉体落地的声音，回想起刚刚被姜丹尼尔撞倒在下水管口边，男人手臂上的血像小溪一样往下流的时候，脑海里突然回响起了他妈妈说过的这句话。

在幼年时的他的心里，妈妈是那个从来不会对他撒谎的人。

他现在却突兀地希望，她真的只是为了让他听话，才编出了这么一个不着边际的谎话。

他甩了甩头，想把这个有些可笑的想法甩出脑海。闭了闭眼睛，他摸了摸终于养好点的嘴角，却又再次神游了起来。

两人在床上的时候，姜丹尼尔总会暴露出他有些皮肤饥渴症的倾向。哪怕结束后，两人准备睡觉了，他长长的四肢也还是会下意识地圈住朴志训，像一张网一样把他裹进他身体里。朴志训的体温常年偏凉，而姜丹尼尔又像个火炉一样，他们这样肌肤相贴，就像两个找到与自己相吸的极与极。

他一开始很厌烦，姜丹尼尔这样子的人如此毫无防备地睡在他身边，他有时候在黑暗中打量他沉沉的睡颜，却只觉得提心吊胆、又嫉妒他可以睡得如此安稳，可他不敢拒绝。

他就这样心不在焉地想着，直到一枚从外射进门里的子弹，才把他再次惊醒。他盯着门上未被穿透、但是还是因为强大冲击力而形成的小小弹道凸起，突然惊醒。

他转身看了一眼，看着背后黑黝黝的安全楼梯。知道如果自己现在再往上爬两层，就能探到这个监狱的咽喉，如果一切顺利，他可以进入书房，拿到自己想要的资料，完成此行的目的，黄旼泫也会对他很满意，甚至会帮他和那个人美言几句——

但朴志训就坐在门边，发现自己并不想这么做。他只能说服自己，现在之所以不采取行动，是因为外面的战斗已近快要结束，是因为邕圣祐和金在焕可能正在楼上，是因为有太多不确定的因素。

而绝不是因为什么其他的原因。

姜丹尼尔很快地解决了战斗。

安全出口的门被人从外面打开，光一下照了进来，刺得本来安静低头坐着的朴志训抬起了眼睛。

门口站着的男人像在血里洗了个澡，头发都变成一绺绺地，有些血迹颜色已经因为氧化而发黑，从他发尾顺着脖子流下来。

朴志训看着他，不知道这里面哪些是他的血，哪些是别人的血。

姜丹尼尔打开门后看到还乖乖坐在那里的朴志训，眼神古怪地变了一下。

他身后站着赶来的李大辉，李大辉原本暗粉色的制服被染成了更暗更红的颜色。

李大辉的身后，是一区的尸山血海。

现在喧哗了半晚的一区终于像往常一样安静下来了，半点声响都没有了。

片刻，姜丹尼尔终于走上前来，靠近了那个坐在楼梯上的男孩子，在一片死寂里，笑着摸了摸他的面庞，“真乖。”

满手的血沾满了朴志训漂亮的脸。

 

*

 

这次被关禁闭的换成了朴志训。

是河成云亲自去医务室，把身上因为沾到的血液看起来格外凄惨的朴志训领回去了。

当然是在姜丹尼尔的默许下带走的。

男人比想象中还要强得多，除了一开始左臂中弹外，他一滴多余的血都没流。

他们都离开了以后，邕圣祐才慢吞吞地从另一个门里走进来。

他看到躺在床上，输着液，上半身衣服都脱掉（为了取出子弹）的姜丹尼尔，竟然笑了出来，“我有的时候真的很羡慕你的身材。”

姜丹尼尔直起身子，把被子往上一拉，“怎么，你赶过来就是为了看我裸体的吗？” 

邕圣祐走过去在床边的椅子上坐下，悠闲地往后一靠，“你应该自豪，你是我见过所有男人中，唯一一个胳膊上绑着这么丑的绷带，还能看起来如此性感的。”

姜丹尼尔从被子里伸出一只脚，狠狠地踹了他一下，“有话快说吧哥。”

邕圣祐看了他一会儿，久到姜丹尼尔都想再踹他一脚的时候，终于开口了，“你为什么要试探他？”

“什么？”

“我说，” 邕圣祐又重复了一遍，“你为什么要试探你的那个小情人。”

姜丹尼尔收回了脸上本来有些懒散的笑容，“为什么这么问？”

“大辉和我说，你把那小孩一个人留在安全门后面，让他躲在那里。”

“所以呢？” 姜丹尼尔挑了挑眉，“我当时很想展示一下自己的男子汉气概，招惹你了吗？”

“你比谁都清楚，那扇门后面通向哪里。我不相信你会没脑子到把个外人留在那里。而且我刚刚去查了下，发现一区备用的监控系统被人打开了。”

“你猜，那个唯一一个有权限进入备用监控系统的人，是谁？”

那个人现在就在这间房间里，赤裸着上身，听着邕圣祐说话。

男人这才正眼看向了他。

安静了一会儿，就在邕圣祐都快没有耐心的时候，姜丹尼尔说道：“他不怕水。”

这回轮到邕圣祐，“什么？”

“我们一起在浴缸里洗澡的时候，” 无视了邕圣祐因为“一起在浴缸洗澡”这几个字而被恶心到的脸，姜丹尼尔继续说，“我发现他不怕水，而是很开心的样子。”

“你知道吗圣祐哥，百分之七十的人在水刑之后都会对水产生很严重的阴影，剩下的百分之三十，也不会好过到哪里。”

“面对满浴缸的水，就算朴志训没有吓到脸色发白，反应也绝不该是那样。”

邕圣祐背后一寒，想着就在刚才，他还在暗门后面，看到姜丹尼尔亲昵地安慰着看起来有些失措的小少年。

邕圣祐：“说不定是你低估了那孩子，他心理比你想象得更坚强呢？”

姜丹尼尔没有立刻回话。只是移开眼睛，盯着点滴瓶子里的水一滴一滴往下。

“所以你不会知道，我打开门，看到他像个受惊的小兔子似的坐在那里，眼巴巴地望着我时，我心里有多开心。”

邕圣祐被这个突然变得有些油腻的语调震到，不禁觉得刚刚他在男人身上感受到的杀意，果然是错觉。

片刻后，他挤挤眼睛示意着姜丹尼尔身上的枪伤，“那这个呢，这个也算在你试探的范围内吗？” 

还是，这是在看到那孩子快要被击中时，慌乱之下的你，情不自禁之举？

 

*

 

河成云带着朴志训回到三区的时候，已经21:19了，走廊没有任何人，这个点其他犯人都应该乖乖地呆在自己的房里。

朴志训第一次觉得，相比于今晚的一区，静谧的三区大楼现在看来竟然有点可爱。

河成云没有把他带回狱室，而是去了他的办公室。

他坐在桌子的这一头，看着坐在对面狼狈不堪的朴志训。

他伸出手，“把那个给我。”

朴志训像是疑惑地看着他，“给你什么？”

河成云：“不要再让我说第二遍。”

朴志训看着他的眼睛，只看到了河成云眼里满满的寒意，向他伸出的那只手上，手心和手指的骨节间，布满了或厚或薄的老茧。只有这一刻，他才切实地感受到这个秀气的狱警手下，曾经葬送过多少亡魂。

他伸出手拿出了挂在脖子间的那串钥匙，朴志训把它拿出来的时候，这块小小的金属物件还沾着他的体温。

这个小钥匙轻轻地落在了河成云的手心里。

对方盯着这个小钥匙看了很久，把它锁进了抽屉里。

“我从来不喜欢碍事的人。” 河成云说道，“而你真的很碍事。”

“但我动不了你，我现在不能动你。裴珍映想要一个室友，你符合他想要的类型。姜丹尼尔想要一个情人，你似乎扮演的也不错。但我只想要一个听话的犯人，而你是我最讨厌的那一种。”

“我比谁都清楚，你平时那副样子根本不是真正的你。但你要想明白，你任何行为，都可能拖累到我，拖累到三区。”

“我很想知道，最后如果真的选择，姜丹尼尔会选你，还是选三区。”

 

*

 

狱室门打开的时候，河成云就离开了。

里面坐在床上的裴珍映，看到朴志训的一瞬间，变了脸色。

“哥？你还好吗？受伤了吗，身上这么多血？”

朴志训走到床边，“没事的，都不是我的血。”

裴珍映看到他一脸不想提的样子，只能有些不知所措地安抚了几句。他既没有问朴志训为何非要闯去一区，也没追问他为何浑身都是血。互不打探是最基本的守则。

朴志训好笑的听着，觉得面前这个男孩子仿佛只有这一刻，才像是个真正的十几岁小少年。

良久，他问道：“珍映啊，如果你必须要做某件事，你也一直以此为目标，但真到做的时候，却突然不想干了，怎么办？”

裴珍映有些莫名地看了他一眼：“那就不做了呗。” 他顿了顿，“哥你今天有点奇怪啊。”

可是不做的话，也要付出代价。

朴志训若无其事地打趣，“我现在浑身是血，又不能洗澡，快要疯了。你不能再对我要求那么高了。”

 

*

 

第二天朴志训迫不及待在浴室洗完澡，冲掉身上所有的血腥气。

同时，丝毫不为再次神不知鬼不觉出现的赖冠霖感到惊讶。

说实话，朴志训觉得自己快要摸清这个家伙的套路了。

“怎么，又有事情想问我？”

赖冠霖盘腿坐在他身边，两人身上一个标着B一个标着C，此时却十分和睦地坐在浴室的外廊里。

“那个三区的眼镜仔，你处理得不错。” 黑头发的二区人开口道，“你勒人脖子的手法真是一点没变。”

在赖冠霖面前，朴志训装作不知情是没有用的。他只得叹气，“你怎么知道的？那人尸体化成的水估计都已经排进大西洋了。”

男孩子百般聊赖地揉了揉肩膀，慢吞吞地说，“想知道吗？拿你的秘密来换吧。”

朴志训自然安安静静地闭上了嘴，撇过一双桃花眼，表示自己一点都不好奇了。

“你昨晚为什么没动手？” 片刻，二区人又问道。

这回朴志训脸上原本敷衍的笑容收敛了下来。“我听不懂你这句话的意思。”

赖冠霖好整以暇地看了一下他，看着朴志训像紧闭的蚌壳一样撬不出答案的嘴。

组织了一下语言，低声地继续在朴志训耳边追加道：“我知道你昨晚去了一区，毕竟你进来时候满身的血了，这不难推理吧？”

“还是那句话，我不相信你会为了所谓的爱情，而冒着生命危险去一区帮助姜丹尼尔。” 他说话很慢，有些不熟练，却惊得朴志训差点维持不住脸色，“你明显是想利用这次暴动，想趁乱进去，我不知道你想找到什么，但我猜你已经谋划了很久。”

“但你什么都没有做。不要这样看着我，我就是知道你什么都没有做，我有我的门路。” 他伸出手指在朴志训眼前晃了晃。

“你知道一区这次死了多少人吗？如果不出我所料，很快就要变天了。而你却放弃了这次机会，这一次之后，你不知道还要等多久，才能再次得到这样的契机。”

“我当然好奇，朴志训，你让我无聊的监狱生活终于有了点乐趣，能不能告诉我，是什么让你选择的什么都不做？”

赖冠霖坐在那里，看着朴志训苍白的脸，看到他脸上在一闪而过的挣扎和无助，他敏锐地捕捉到了这一细微的变化。接着，他仿佛懂了什么似的，诧异地睁大了本来有些半开半阖的眼睛。

“天哪，” 他喃喃道，“哥，你居然真的爱上了——”

这句话还没说完，便被打断。

“我没有。” 像是斩钉截铁的样子。

可在座的两人都知道，这句反驳现在听起来是多么无力。

 

*

 

当天晚上，朴志训躺在床上，有些茫然地睁着双漂亮的眼睛，突然就明白了自己为什么受不了姜丹尼尔的那双眼睛。

大概因为他害怕自己对视太久，会忍不住想要亲上去。

那个童年时朴妈妈告诉他的迷信，在他跌落在下水管道边后的这一天里，以一种残忍的方式，落实在了朴志训身上。

 

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

淡粉色岛屿 （九）

#我爱你们！  
#本章开头有爱情动作戏，不喜欢的要注意避让（因为我车写得真很烂）

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*本章R18  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

九、

姜丹尼尔知道朴佑镇最近很烦他，对方不耐烦的时候就会沉着脸，十分惜字如金的样子。还碍于姜丹尼尔的身份，敢怒不敢言。

姜丹尼尔看着医生放下手里的东西，就迫不及待转身离开的样子，觉得有些好笑。

朴佑镇还没进来的时候，除了是个顶尖的好医生外，还是生化学领域首屈一指的专家。

自然而然地，他进来以后也没浪费自己的职业天赋，身为维稳先锋的他，先后研发出了化尸于无形的肉桂香气溶解剂，大小疤痕抹抹即消的创伤膏药，不需要拆线即可吸收的缝合伤口技术，无痛安全的接骨技法等等，当然，还有最近被某位匿名高层人士要求特别制作的、延展性满分、无色无味提高情趣的润滑剂。

姜丹尼尔很不喜欢和朴志训做/爱时的自己。

他和朴志训接吻的时候，小孩的嘴唇会在他的啄吻下逐渐变得滚烫，然后他就会用那滚烫的嘴唇生疏又依赖地含着姜丹尼尔的唇瓣，毫无章法的那种，却又对胃口得要死。

好像朴志训白日里的矜持全都不见了，满身满心地只知道粘哒哒湿乎乎地吮吸着他的嘴唇，像个小动物一样含混不清地哼哼唧唧。

逻辑上来讲，姜丹尼尔理应喜欢老练又技艺高超的那种类型。可到了朴志训这里，他就是受不了——也拒绝不了这种吻，被小孩这么亲着亲着，就变得只想缠着他的嘴巴，和他一起胡乱的撕咬，想要两具身体热腾腾地滚在一起。

更糟糕的是，他大部分时候都无法满足于只有这么一个吻，他总是会想要更多。那种欲望像在沸腾，剧烈到即使磨破了怀里人的嘴唇，也压抑不下去半分，他只想要更多。

自从钥匙被收走以后，姜丹尼尔不想在短时间内再惹毛河成云一次。所以，朴志训只能趁着放风时间来找他。

眼下也是，明明上一刻姜丹尼尔还坐在床上看着昨天的报表，下一刻进来的小孩已经凑上来吻住他。

这本来只应该是个一天不见表达思念的亲吻，可是亲着亲着，欲念就翻滚着——像网一样锁住了他们俩。这点点浅尝辄止的亲吻实在摆不上台面，姜丹尼尔搂着怀里不安分的人，只能饮鸠止渴，放开他的嘴巴，一路顺着他的下巴往下吻去。

什么都感觉不到，只觉得眼前是大片大片炸开的颜色。

因为贴得很紧，彼此都能感觉到对方的勃/起，姜丹尼尔的大手一路向下，伸进小孩的裤子里，感受着那已经变得湿答答的那物，轻笑了声，嘴巴也不闲着，用力地在身下人脖子上留下嚣张的印记。

这让朴志训也不甘示弱地贴上男人的脖子，毫不留情地咬上去，牙齿扎入肉里面，尝到了些铁锈的味道，舌头抵在皮肤上面，反反复复地舔着吸着吮着，好像自己是一只动物，用这种笨拙的方式，划分着自己的领土，像在宣告着，至少在这一刻，这个总是至高无上的男人，是完完全全独属于他的。

两人的衣服一件一件的被剥下来，朴志训大脑里一片浆糊，双手插着姜丹尼尔的头发里，手指在快感下不受控制地蜷缩着、痉挛着，他放纵着自己完全沉溺在这短暂的情欲里，放纵着自己没有顾忌地享受着和男人肌肤相贴带来的颤栗。

直到姜丹尼尔突然吃痛地低吟了一声。惊得朴志训抬起头，一双眼睛彷徨地看着他，像在询问什么。那双清亮清凉的眼睛，瞳仁中间是极深极重的黑，看得姜丹尼尔心里一悸，下意识地顺着朴志训的眼角一路细细密密地再次吻了起来。

“没事儿，只是压倒伤口了。”

朴志训下意识地低头看，看到男人左上臂缠着的绷带，枪伤的地方晕出了一点小小的血迹。

结果小孩没说什么，只是面无表情地低下头，下一秒就狠狠地对着那块咬了一口。

“嘶——”

听到嘶声，他才松了力道，轻轻地伸出舌尖，对着那块，隔着绷带温柔地舔舐了起来。

然后抬起头看着刚刚出声的姜丹尼尔，“你也知道疼吗？”

“很疼。” 他笑眯眯地看着面前别扭的人，“如果这么说能让你开心的话。”

朴志训凑上去咬住他的嘴唇：“是吗，那哥等会儿去换个绷带吧，也当是为了让我开心。”

“现在知道心疼了？刚刚不还咬的欢得很吗。” 

朴志训没让他继续说下去，直接堵住了男人逗弄的话语。在亲吻的间隙，气氛又再次变得难捱暧昧起来。

被男人贯穿的时候，朴志训用力回搂住姜丹尼尔，双手环在男人汗湿的宽大背脊上，随着他的动作一下又一下地喘息着，他脑海一阵空白，只能看见姜丹尼尔的脸上，因为他满是意乱情迷。

他像个孩子样的想要贴得更近，想要尝一尝他鼻梁上的汗水；又像个懦夫、像个小偷一样，不敢上前，心里反复道着，这样就好了，这样就够了。

所以他发现自己竟然鬼使神差地吻上那颗泪痣时，水渍最终无法抑制地还是模糊了朴志训的眼睛。

他在心底绝望地想，我真是恨死你了姜丹尼尔。

“小训这么怕痛，那天还敢跑来找我。”

姜丹尼尔看到小孩的泪珠挂在脸颊上，眼巴巴地望着自己，以为他痛，就想把动作放轻点，却发现自己完全无法放轻，他抱着男孩子的屁股，他感觉自己被男孩的体内被紧紧包裹着，光是这个念头就让他差点失控。姜丹尼尔想要更多，但不知道从那里撷取更多，只能听任自己的本能，更加用力地操/干他。

所以姜丹尼尔很不喜欢和朴志训做/爱时的自己，他讨厌自己失控的样子，他讨厌自己明明知道失控却放手不管的样子。

完事之后，看着还红着鼻子、累得不想清理自己就沉沉睡去的朴志训，姜丹尼尔无奈地叹了口气，搂住他，把他抱去了浴室。

回头得告诉朴佑镇，他伤疤又裂开了，以及润滑剂的新配方很不错

 

*

 

板寸头的一区犯人被逼在墙角，面色惊慌地看着面前越靠越近的人，语无伦次地说道：“我真的不会告诉任何人的，您相信我好不好。对了，保证书，我和安社长也签过保证书了，所以绝对不会告诉任何人的，求求您放过我吧。” 

看着对方像是完全没有听进去的样子，他吓得眼泪鼻涕都一起往下流，“我向您发誓，我会守住秘密直到死的，求求您了，不要杀我，放过我吧。”

这段声嘶力竭的发誓并没有阻止面前人的逼近。

站在他对面的男孩子，听完他的誓言，漂亮的脸上露出了一个赞成的笑容，点了点头：“你这句说得很对，是的，是只有死人才能守住秘密。”

“不，不不，我不是这个意——” 话音戛然而止，他的胸腔被人一手捅穿。

朴志训面无表情地看着面前被他捏碎心脏的犯人。

他松开了刚刚一直咬得死紧的牙床，看到板寸犯人的鲜血四溅，果不其然地弄脏了他特地穿在外面的衣罩上。

一回生二回熟，他已经可以快速地处理好尸体，再把外衣罩脱下来一起溶掉。

确定自己看起来与平时并无二样以后，才从死角里走出来。

朴志训心里知道他没有必要这么做，签下的保证书，就足以让这个男人闭嘴了，可他就是不想冒一点风险。

无论出于什么原因。

 

*

 

姜丹尼尔站在李大辉和尹智圣的背后，示意他们调出暴动那晚的监控录像。

因为是备用系统，所以分辨率并没有原来的好。

“暴动最开始是从哪里出现的？”

李大辉面前摆着三十二个屏幕，他和尹智圣一人一半，从下午17:00开始看。

姜丹尼尔就在他们后面，没有坐下来，站在阴影里，盯着屏幕。

因为17:00到18:00是门禁时间，一区大楼的走廊里基本什么人都没有。

空无一人的屏幕就像是被暂停了一样，只有右上角的计时器表明着时间在一分一秒的过去。

不知道过去了多久，突然间，尹智圣打破了沉默，“有了有了，” 他用笔往右下角的一个屏幕指去，“看，大概是下午五点五十三分左右，一区三楼西南角，那里有人提前出来了。”

“那还在门禁时间内，不应该有人出来的。” 李大辉说道，“我们应该再等一会儿。”

那个人离开之后，一直都没有回来。之后18:00，是饭点，大部分想吃晚饭的一区人都出来了，然后18:30准时回去，接着又没有了动静。

直到18:43——

“四楼，四楼的五个一区人最先出来。” 李大辉说道，他指的那几个，在监控里只能看到模糊的身影，但足够看出来他们身上举着枪。

接着，其中一个朝天花板鸣枪，这声枪响就像什么信号一样。很快，其他几个监视屏上也有犯人们陆陆续续冲了出来。

姜丹尼尔眯着眼睛，“电子门为什么可以打开？”

李大辉：“我后来去电缆室检查过了，那天下午有人提前破坏了电子门的电缆。”

姜丹尼尔：“不可能的，电缆室只有我和狱长有指纹权限。狱长那天在监狱里吗？”

尹智圣：“不在。”

姜丹尼尔想了想，示意他们把监控录像调回下午五点五十三。

“他是第一个出来的人，你们不好奇他为什么会知道电子门失效了吗？”

他倾身向前，手指握住鼠标快速地点了几下，录像又倒回了那个出现的第一个人。

姜丹尼尔眯着眼睛看了会儿，把画面拖近，但因为备用监控实在太低清，根本看不出来他胸前的编号是多少。

“把他找出来。”

“是。”

再看下去也没什么意思，姜丹尼尔就准备先回去了。

待他离开以后，尹智圣冲李大辉努努嘴，“你刚刚看到了吗？”

“看到什么，哥？” 李大辉一脸迷茫。

“丹尼尔脖子上的那个吻痕呀。” 尹智圣恨铁不成钢地说道，“不对，咬痕才是更准确的说法。看不出来啊，三区那小子这么厉害。” 他边想着边摸了摸下巴，姜丹尼尔那种人，居然愿意让人碰到他的脖子，那可是大动脉啊。

李大辉翻了个白眼，“拜托了哥，你居然还有心情八卦。” 他往屏幕那儿看了一下，“我们还是抓紧时间，尽快找到这个一区无名氏吧。”

“话是这么说，可是大辉，这也太模糊了吧。” 尹智圣说着还凑近了看，“除了知道他是一区人，大概一米七五左右，我们还有什么线索啊？”

李大辉也凑近了脸，“一定要说什么的话，大概是这个犯人似乎留着个板寸？”

 

*

 

朴志训时隔一周，又再次坐在了狱长办公室里。这里还是一尘不染，干净得让朴志训想起几天前的那个夜晚，他站在仿佛地狱的一区大楼里，肮脏的血液和尸体铺满了走廊，他在那个黑暗的楼梯间里，四肢动弹不得。

这个办公室和他上两次比起来，还是没什么变化。

硬要说变化的话，就是面前坐着的黄旼泫，抿着嘴唇，虽然脸色看起来没什么差别，但浑身的气场都在昭告着他的不满意。

他翻着朴志训带来的材料，“都是一些琐事，你知道我想看到什么。”

朴志训：“我没有找到机会。那天晚上我差点被姜丹尼尔发现，所以失败了，对不起哥。”

黄旼泫看着面前的朴志训，男孩子低着头，嘴里虽然道着歉，但听起来十分没有诚意。

黄旼泫看了他良久，叹了一口气。“就算你可以过了我这一关，也过不了安社长那一关。”

朴志训没有接话，但黄旼泫还是轻易从他冷淡的脸色看出了拒绝。

就在气氛有些僵持不下的时候，朴志训终于再次开口，但却问了一个突兀的问题。

“旼泫哥，你为什么要替安社长做事情？”

黄旼泫有些意外地抬起头，看着面前刚刚说话的人，像是不敢相信他居然真的问了出来。

他愣了一下，“你还记得，我上次问你怕不怕姜丹尼尔的时候，你是怎么回答我的吗？”

看到朴志训脸色微变，黄旼泫见好就收。

过了会儿，黄旼泫站起身来，走到旁边的书柜里，解开指纹锁，“对了，我有东西要给你。”

朴志训看着他从书柜里拿出的那个信封状的东西，顿时心下一片寒冷。

黄旼泫拿着信封转过身，“这是你的母亲这个月给你寄的信。”

也不管这个孩子瞬间变得煞白的脸色。

 

*

 

有的时候，伤疤总是人们以为它快要痊愈的时候，出其不意地裂开来。


	10. Chapter 10

淡粉色岛屿 （十）

#感谢每一位给予支持的读者

#感谢每个在第一次发的时候就已经留言喜欢推荐的你们。第一次发的时候被删了TT

#本章走剧情，有点无聊，注意避让  
#本章开头依旧R18，注意避让

 

*丹昏  
*私设  
*监狱梗  
*全员反社会  
*与现实完全无关  
*不要上升，不要ky

 

十、

李大辉忐忑不安地站在姜丹尼尔办公室的门外，深深呼了一口气，像是做了很久心理准备，才抬起手敲敲门。

他对姜丹尼尔的恐惧像是与生俱来一样，哪怕对方总是习惯性的一脸笑容，眯着眼睛，不动声色地让人觉得他似乎很纯良的样子——更遑论还配上了那张具有迷惑性的脸庞，红润的嘴唇和微微翘起的唇角，加上那颗熠熠生辉的眼下泪痣，真是无可救药的迷人。正因如此李大辉曾经质疑过自己多次，为什么总是情不自禁地对这个男人感到害怕。

李大辉自己杀过很多人。

但他还记得，第一次有人死在他手下的时候，那天半夜他被噩梦惊醒，然后睡在隔壁尹智圣听到他的声音匆匆赶来，拍着他冷汗津津的头说，“大辉，习惯了就好。”

所以他习惯了，现在他每天的睡眠质量都很棒。

那晚一区暴动后，李大辉跟在姜丹尼尔身后，把反叛者屠了个精光，到处的血就像忘记关上笼头的自来水池，流也流不尽。

可完事之后，他只有种加班终于结束的轻松感，从善如流地从佑镇哥那里接过一瓶营养液，听话地喝完后回到房间，尽情洗了个澡，一夜好眠、一夜无梦。

可是即使这样的他，看到姜丹尼尔还是会恐惧。比如说现在，他敲在男人办公室门上的手都在微微发抖。

像是过了一世纪那么久，面前的电子门才自动打开。

李大辉一进去，看到坐在办公桌后面的姜丹尼尔，天性里敏感的神经让他在心里暗道不好。男人坐在那里，手上拿着一支笔，像是在刚刚正在忙着什么。

李大辉发誓，他从男人挑着眉毛看向他的脸里，看出了一股不耐烦和杀意。是了，这就是他如此畏惧这个男人的原因，因为他下意识地觉得姜丹尼尔这种人，是他见过最反复无常的男人，很有可能上一秒还亲呢地像对待弟弟一样对待自己，下一秒他李大辉就会一不小心人首分离。

“什么事？”

他只得连忙摆出自己练习过的、最纯良无辜的职业性笑容，“哥，上次在焕哥让我帮您查的东西，我查到了，给您送过来。”

在他眼里，姜丹尼尔仿佛纡尊降贵似的敲敲桌面，“放在这里，你可以走了。” 说得好像他李大辉想在这里多呆一会儿一样。

但他还有事没有说完，所以只能硬着头皮往下讲：“还有一件事，关于哥您上次让我和智圣哥查的那个人。”

意识到姜丹尼尔让他查过很多人，李大辉赶忙补充道：“就是一区暴动那晚，那个，唔，就是那个提前出来的犯人。”

“嘶——放松——”  
对面的男人突然低低说了一句。

李大辉被这突兀的一句吩咐惊到，“抱歉，您说什么？”

姜丹尼尔捂住嘴咳嗽了一下，“没什么。” 他示意李大辉继续。

“我们已经缩小了范围，因为不清楚他是不是死在后来的混乱里，所以可能还要几天。”

姜丹尼尔点点头，“还有别的事吗？”

李大辉紧接着就如临大赦似的，接着说，“那文件给您摆这儿了。要是没什么别的事儿，哥我就先下去了？”

姜丹尼尔摆摆手。

李大辉一溜烟地就转身走了。

待人走了许久之后，姜丹尼尔脸上慢慢浮现出一点点红晕，过了会儿，就听到桌子底下传来一声轻轻的咳嗽声。

姜丹尼尔把椅子向后一推，好整以暇地看着从桌子下面抬起脸看向他的朴志训。

“玩得开心吗？”

只见男孩子伸出舌尖，在空中晃荡一圈，然后舔了舔刚刚喷溅在他嘴角的精 // 液。点点白色一滴一滴地顺着他的脸蛋往下滑落，真是唇红齿白，映着他一双刚刚因为呛到而水灵灵的桃花眼，直让人心旌荡漾。

“谢谢哥的款待，我食用得很愉快。” 

他挑衅似的对着姜丹尼尔舔了舔嘴唇。

男人眼神暗了暗，把小孩往怀里一搂，拖着他屁股抱到书桌上。大手先是沾了沾对方脸上的液体，接着撩开他的衣服，从背后探入，一路顺着脊椎往下，摸到那个因为早前运动还有些松软的穴////口，就着这不太正规的润///滑液，一指毫不留情地直接顶///入。

他倾身向朴志训压过去，嘴凑到小孩耳边，含住他的耳垂，不紧不慢地厮磨着、逗弄着。垂着眼睛遮住了所有的情绪。

满意地听着身下人像小猫似的哼哼声，姜丹尼尔哑着嗓子道：“那作为报答，小训想怎么感谢哥的款待呢？”

一室的暧昧混沌。仿佛没人注意到，刚刚朴志训会因为李大辉的一句话而突然紧张一样。

 

*

 

朴志训远远地跟在尹智圣和李大辉身后。他一直很以自己的跟踪能力为傲，只要他不愿意，没有人可以发现他。

直觉告诉朴志训那天李大辉来找姜丹尼尔的时候，最后说的那件事，很有可能成为他的一个致命破绽。

所以他这两天，一旦抽出空来，就悄悄跟在他们后面，想要从他们平时的闲言碎语里打探出一些东西来。

但毕竟是直属狱警，这两人的口风比想象中紧得多。

尹智圣在穿过二区大厅的时候，和李大辉说：“刚刚狱长呼我了，说今天新来了一批新人，大概五六个，有的忙了。”

李大辉听到，有点惊讶：“诶，不是上个月还只有三区那一个新人入监吗，这个多了这么多？”

两人中途拐了个弯，往典狱长室走，这让本来在这个方向的朴志训猝不及防，只得转身进入身后的楼梯间，藏在大门后面。

尹智圣：“谁知道呢，毕竟那么多人前赴后继这么多次，终于有个人成功地爬上了丹尼尔的床，有这么个例子在，也难怪外面人都开始又动小心思了。”

是啊，姜丹尼尔在床上精力无限，喜欢翻来覆去地折腾他，还喜欢一身黏糊糊地抱着他，让他睡得不安分，真是苍天有眼，快多来几个人帮他分担一下吧。朴志训面无表情地想到。

李大辉默了默，“所以，他们都在急着把人往丹尼尔哥床上送？”

“可能吧。” 说着拍了拍李大辉的肩膀，“哎呀，只是一个猜想。何况，丹尼尔那种人——” 他做了个“我很害怕”的表情，“指望通过爬床来套信息，他们还是太天真了。”

“是啊，那哥要是知道被人这么想，估计又要露出那种毛骨悚然的笑了…”

“……大辉，看来你真的很怕丹尼尔啊……”

声音慢慢低下去。

朴志训藏在门后面，听着他们渐渐远去，知道他们去的是典狱长室，也就不准备继续跟着了。

他藏在那里，咬着嘴唇，手搭在门把手上，漂亮的脸上晦暗不明。

真是什么有用的事情都没听到。

 

*

 

裴珍映眼睛一直盯着朴志训放在手里把玩的东西，一副欲言又止、十分好奇的样子。

朴志训因为一直无神地看着手里的军刀发呆，过了好久才发现裴珍映不断投来的视线。他这才回过神，小心翼翼地放下手里的东西，搁在枕头底下。

转过身，才次对上裴珍映那双期待着他说些什么的眼睛，有些无奈，“怎么了？想问什么就问吧。”

“这种管制刀具，是二区人或者一区人才可以有的吧？” 裴珍映问道，一边心里想着，我要是有了这把刀，那很多事情就会简单多了。

朴志训还是心不在焉，“哦，丹尼尔给我的。就在一区那件事之后——你知道的——就是那件事，他觉得我太弱了，需要一点东西自保。”

裴珍映被这种特权阶层似的理直气壮噎得不知道怎么回话。

过了会儿，才想出来怎么回复：“那他怎么不给你一把枪，那不是更方便吗？”

“是吗，你也是这么想的吗？” 朴志训又看了眼自己的室友，伸了个懒腰，“谁知道呢。”

他不信任我。

“那哥你把它收好，要是查房的时候被发现，我们俩都会有麻烦。”

朴志训看着裴珍映，面前的人是比他还小的年纪，所以第一次见到他时，给了他一种手无缚鸡之力的错觉。

就在裴珍映被打量得有些不自在的时候，朴志训开口了，“你和家里人关系好吗？你进来的时候，他们难过吗？”

这个问题太过了，过了那道在这里每个人都心知肚明的基本线。

但朴志训还是问了，他看着面前这个同龄人，看着他身前挂着的C0510编号。在一番思索之后，还是问出了口。

裴珍映理论上来讲，应该有被冒犯的感觉，但他没有。他在某些方面，真正单纯得如同一个中学时代的邻桌男孩子，一身淡粉色的囚服像是校服一样合适。

他思考了一会儿朴志训的问题，组织了一下语言，才说道：“这么说吧，我妈可能很伤心。但我老头就不是了，估计他知道可以摆脱我以后，肯定很开心，中了超大乐透的那种开心。”

朴志训其实本来也没指望这个问题会得到回答，现在听到他这么说，看到对面床上人无所谓的样子，突然笑了起来：“那很好啊珍映，无牵无挂最好了。”

好到让他嫉妒。

裴珍映则像是不以为然的样子，摆弄着被子的一角，随意地应到：“是啊，我猜吧。我已经不在乎他们怎么看我了。”

 

*

 

尹智圣咬着棒棒糖，腿翘在桌子上，享受着作为哥哥的特权，压榨着李大辉，看他一人独自在电脑面前敲敲打打。

李大辉：“所以我们现在知道那个寸头的身份，然后呢，我今天下午问了一区狱警，他告诉我，说这个犯人已经消失很久了。我估计，要么是那天晚上被我——” 他的手比成枪在脑袋旁边做了个扣下去的手势，可惜那晚他杀的人太多，他真的记不起来这位是谁了，“要么是有人封住了他的嘴巴。不管是哪种，就算找得到他，估计也不是活的了。”

他这么津津有味地分析完，看了眼坐在身后一派悠闲的尹智圣，“那现在怎么办啊哥？这让我怎么和丹尼尔哥交代啊。”

尹智圣看着哭丧着脸的弟弟，终于大发慈悲地直起身子，坐到李大辉旁边。“你把前几天的录像调出来，交叉对比下他和谁接触过，再去搜那几个人，说不定就有结果了呢。”

尹智圣看着乖乖低下头继续研究的李大辉，佩服起自己从金在焕那儿耳濡目染到的智慧来。

过了许久，李大辉再次喊住了尹智圣：“哥，他那天之前接触的几个一区人里，有三个，都是四楼那些第一批暴动的人。”

“这些人呢？”

“全死了。”

“还有别的疑点吗？”

“一定要说的话，他事发前几天，都在放风的时候，准确说是四点到五点之间，去过一区大楼的负一层，但从录像来看，他一直一个人在那里。”

尹智圣听到负一层，突然觉得脑海里闪过了什么。

“把一区大楼的结构平面图纸给我一下。”

接过图纸，他飞快地看了一下负一层的构成。“你把一区二号楼梯的监控也找出来，查查寸头去负一层的时间里，谁在楼梯里。”

“为什么？”

“我刚刚隐隐约约地想起来，负一层除了可以从大楼正面坐电梯下去外，当初建的时候貌似还留了个暗门。” 尹智圣摸了摸脑袋，像是好不容易想起来的样子。“看了图纸，我发现暗门就在二号楼梯后面。”

“所以，智圣哥你是在暗示，当时在二号楼梯里出现的人，很有可能就是我们真正要找的人？”

“对。”

当录像被调出来的时候，尹智圣和李大辉仔细地看着屏幕，等待着，等待着屏幕上否会如他们料想中一样，出现他们想找的人。

等到右上角的时间走到16:27的时候，屏幕里的光源变了变，两人瞬间屏住呼吸，知道有人要来了。

他们看着那个身影缓缓地从屏幕里的楼梯上出现，慢慢走上去，然后又消失。

那人消失很久以后，房间里面都是一片寂静，只有电子屏上的时间还在不断地变化着。

半晌，李大辉先出声了，“哥，如果我没看错的话，那个人，那个人是——？”

“如果我也没看错的话——那个孩子叫什么来着？”

“朴，朴志训？”

两人面上皆是一片惊慌。

 

*

 

赖冠霖狱室的电子门被人从外面打开的时候，他正躺在床上无所事事地带着耳机，不知道在听什么东西。

感到有人打开了门，他摘下耳机，向门口看去。

看到来人以后，他有些兴味地笑了笑，懒洋洋地坐起来，走下了床，顺手把耳机放到了一旁的书桌旁。

“我还在想，是什么让您到现在才来找我的。” 赖冠霖波澜不惊的眼睛里终于了些活力，想是找到了好玩的玩具一样。

看着对面男人冷淡的脸色。

“这算是和哥您第一次正式见面，我该说声欢迎吗？” 赖冠霖走上前，看着电子门在男人身后合上。

姜丹尼尔似笑非笑的看着面前过分年轻的二区犯人。

 

-tbc-


End file.
